Torment
by GreenRogue
Summary: For a time things were quiet. Reflection showed the chaos and Rogue starts to break. Can she find the right person to keep her together? Will that person be willing to help? First fanfiction, reviews would be helpful. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or places, only the original story is mine.

She could only fly higher. The wind stung her cheeks and her hair fluttered behind her and her climb in the sky brought her further and further away from the world below. She could hear planes soaring under her and around her, she should stop now before she went to high but something kept her going. Monsters and demons chased at her heels urging her up, up, up.

'You stole us, you murdered us, thief, murderer, THIEF!' The tears froze to her skin as she continued to climb, her lungs burned uncomfortably in the freezing air. She slowed and froze on the edge of perpetual twilight, the stars unobstructed from her view and the clouds floating lazily under her. Nothing came this high, nothing could survive this high.

'Cept meh.' The woman curled against herself trying to find comfort in the only person she could touch. Her clammy hands pushed against her burning eyes, the voices inside pounded against her mind urging her further.

'You stole us, you murdered us, thief, murderer, THIEF!' She sobbed against her hands, their words pulling against her sanity. She never found her solitude, she had constant reminders of her "gift".

'Why am I fightin' this? Their right, I can't… I don't think I can do this anymore.' The woman turned her gaze up towards the stars, their distant light twinkling, mocking her. They called tonight as they did every night. The promise of a wish upon their soft light, a wish that could never come true. She reached her arm upward, cupping one of the stars in her palm. She smiled slightly as she gazed into it's light, remembering the light from another time, another hand that cupped it's beauty with her. She remember the quiet nights, the wondrous nights they had together. He brought her so high, so high. She pulled her arm back to her chest and squeezed her eyes closed, The voices would protest, they would grow louder if she let herself go somewhere happy. They always protested, a moment of silence here, a soft smile there, contentment was not allowed when she was a thief and a murderer.

The woman stared at the stars for another moment before leaning backwards in the air, her arms outstretched at her sides. Breathing as deeply as the thin air would allow she felt the free fall begin. The voices quieted instantly and she smiled. The wind gave way under her, faster and faster she fell and the clouds swallowed her hole. She turned and with bleary eyes watched the lights of the city below reach to meet her. How far would she go this time? How long before she chickened out and pulled back? She reached the sky scrapers now, their darkened windows flew past her, the lightened street rushed to meet her. Closing her eyes, she waited to see if this time… this time it would happen.

All at once the descent stopped, her body jerked as her hips were pulled upward. She turned, prepared to break whatever she snagged on and was surprised to see nothing. Her belt was pulled away from her body by an unseen force. She slumped and closed her eyes allowing the force to pull her up slowly. When she felt warm hands on her covered arms she opened her eyes again to stare into the darkened helmet of Magneto.

"My dear, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to have a thrill at the expense of my sensibilities." Magneto released her arms allowing her to walk away a few steps turning her back to him. She clenched her hands at her side, the voices were screaming again, reminding her of her faults and failings. Their combined screams echoed in her mind turning into a chorus, a demented opera to her numbed ears.

"Magneto… I didn't expect ya to be around. What brings you to the city of lights?" He chuckled darkly and she felt him walk behind her to the edge of the building.

"You my dear Rogue, I've heard some… disturbing things of late and had to see for myself." Her cheeks flamed hot at his words and she could feel her anger simmer just under control.

"I'ahm sure the show was worth the trip for ya. Send me a post card when ya'll are home again." Her anger simmered and cooled and simmered again. She didn't need to have this conversation tonight, not this night. He sighed behind her and she felt his presence just inside her personal space. She turned and looked into that dark helmet, open eyes stared back at her, concern and something else glinted back through the darkness.

"My dear Rogue, what pains you so to play these death games with yourself?" She broke contact first turning and jumping into the air, her eyes stinging from more than just the New York winter air.

'Your fault, will always be your fault…. Thief'. Rogue breathed deeply trying in vane to erect the barrier the Professor had taught her all those years ago.

"If ya don't mind Magneto, I'ahm a bit tired for our witty exchange this evening. I think I'll have to take a rain check." She started to pull away but was stopped yet again by the cursed belt around her waist, it tightened almost painfully forcing her to turn in the air. He was yet again close behind her, his hand hovered just above the skin of her face. His expression was unreadable beneath the thick darkness of his helmet. He lowered his arm and Rogue felt her belt loosen. This time it was he to turn away first and with his cape flapping like a menacing comic book character he disappeared into the darkness. Rogue took another moment and stared up into the muggy sky, the stars hidden by the thick clouds. It was going to snow tonight, the white pristine powder would blanket the city and for a lease a little while the city would look clean.

'Murderer, thief, you don't deserve your peace!' Gulping back her tears Rogue turned and made her way back to the X-mansion and back to the crowded halls and loud students. Back to the pretending and hoping for another day she wouldn't crack.

If you would like this continued let me know, thank you for taking the time to read :)


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU!

Tenchi13: Thank you so much for the comment, Hope this chapter is just as good as the first for you J

NCISprobie: I'm glad you liked the description, her situation always seemed downplayed in the cartoon series

Marigab: Thank you so much for the comment, I appreciate the compliment and look forward to your reviews J

I do not own x-men evolution or the characters, the original storyline is mine. Thank you.

The X-mansion was quiet as Rogue walked through the kitchen door. A few pots set soaking in the tepid water and the dripping faucet echoed in the dark kitchen. She crossed the large room and went to the fridge to grab a coke from Kurt's hidden stash and the aspirin from the cupboard. The voices were not happy by her little stunt earlier and were not shy in showing their displeasure.

Pounding back the soda to avoid gagging on the two little pills she made her way to the rec room and the few souls who were stuck here during winter break. Evan sat in one of the far corners working on his skateboard in the dim light, he was smiling at something Ororo had said as she wrapped gifts on the floor next to him. Kurt sat with his girlfriend Amanda on the couch watching an old black and white Christmas movie and Kitty and Lance were on the other couch spending more time playing footsie than watching Bing Crosby wail away about a white Christmas.

Rogue stepped back into the dark hallway not wanting to disturb the couples and went to the main entryway. The giant Christmas tree glittered in the dim light of the multi-colored bulbs, the holly filled the air with a sweet smell she had grown accustomed to after the few years living at the institute. Her booted feet padded lightly on the carpeted steps as she made her way to the second floor.

'You don't deserve your peace, you stole us, killed us…' The voices assaulted her senses causing her to stumble on the top step. Her knees landed painfully on the edge of the step and she hissed at the pain. With her eyes squeezed shut she could see the masses in her mind swelling and pushing against her. Their dark forms blending and yet distinct against each other. She opened her eyes and stood shakily, her bruised knees protesting her movements.

'At lease I can blame these on the danger room this time.' At the thought of another training simulation, one of the voices roared to the front and instantly her sight took on a red hue. Closing her eyes quickly she fought against the urges of Cyclops.

'Work harder, work faster, you not practicing enough, USELESS!' She ran her hand along the banister in the direction of her solitude. If she could just make it to her room…

"Stripes? If it's so dark for you to feel your way, maybe you should turn on a light?" In her inner mind Rogue could see Wolverine bare his claws and rush at her from the dark. She opened her stinging eyes, her breathing harsh.

'Sneak in the dark, I'll teach you to be a thief you disgusting bitch!' Rogue jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned, glancing at Logan's concerned face. Every hair follicle and pore stood out to Rogue's enhanced senses. She could smell the stale cigar smoke mingling with beer on his breath. His warm hand heated her clammy skin under her shirt.

'You just steal what you can't have little girl, you're a menace to the world.' Rogue shrugged out of his grasp, hiding her grimace at the growing headache.

"Sorry Logan, guess mah mind had wandered." He looked at her skeptically and was going to say more but Rogue side-stepped him and made her way down the hall at a quicker pace. "I'll cya 'round alright? The shopping crowds really wore meh out". She didn't wait for a reply as she turned around a corner and went straight into her room.

Once inside, she leaned against the closed door and let out a sigh. Wolverine fell back into the crowd and she was left again to the din noise that kept her company in the dark. The radio in the corner was playing some sort of rock song turned Christmas-y and her bed was in the rumbled state she had left it in this morning. Kitty's bed laid crisply made on the opposite wall, the several stuffed animals Lance continued to buy her started at her with small beady eyes. She was a junior this year and yet still insisted to act like a child.

'I'm like, so not a child. It's like, not my fault no one enjoys your company.' Shadowcat's shrill voice interrupted Rogue's moment of silence causing a sharp pain in her head. Rogue stumbled to the stereo to turn it off but her hand passed right through the black knob. She could feel the voices snicker at her and in her frustration, Rogue instead grabbed the internal wires and pulled. The radio crackled and fizzled out to her satisfaction.

'You like, so totally owe me a new stereo now.' Rogue rolled her yes and collapsed onto her bed.

"Bill meh". Placing an arm over her pounding temple, Rogue struggled to push Shadowcat back with the others. When she finally quieted down, Rogue tried to blank her mind and remember the free fall from earlier. Normally Rogue would never actively look for a certain voice, but after the first night Storm broke free from the rest and made her shoot up into the sky, she could never quite say no to the weather witch. It always ended with a terrible headache and such a racket from the others, but those few minutes were worth it.

Remembering her flight led her thoughts to meeting with Magneto and her frown deepened when she remembered his eyes.

'No doubt the professa' will want 't see meh tomorrow.' There was no way he would keep her secret, it had been months since Apocalypse and he and Xavier were often seen speaking with each other now. Groaning she rolled onto her side and pulled a pillow over her head trying to muffle her pounding head.

As she drifted off into a fitful sleep, Rogue felt the voices quiet and vaguely heard a presence in her room before all turned to black. The dark shadow smiled down at the girl laying on the bed before fading through the wall into the next room. He continued his path until he came to the room at the end of the hall. Materializing fully he crossed to the desk that held a small laptop. The screen flickered to life before him and he sat typing for a few moments before turning it back off. Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes and waited.

The darkness pressed in around her, the screams were echoing in her ears. Images flashed around her too quickly to see anything that made sense. Mud and rain, a chain link fence bending to her will, a cold sterile operation table, sharp burning pain in between her knuckles. Lightening and thunder deafening her as she was swept away in a fast current of water. Voices screaming at her, begging for help. German, Russian, Japanese, all pulling at her tightly straining her mind. Suddenly all was quiet, darkness that once suffocated her, now wrapped itself around her like a warm cocoon. She felt herself relax in the warmth and allowed herself to drift aimlessly in the deep darkness.

'Dear child, you shouldn't burden yourself with these troubles. Let me lead you, let me teach you.' The deep voice seemed to pull her in a particular direction, she didn't recognize this voice but it didn't matter at the moment. All Rogue noticed was the quiet, the peaceful absence of noise.

Slowly she opened her eyes to the pre dawn light. White fluffy flakes of snow drifted past her open window. She shivered slightly but could not find the strength to stand and close it.

"K-Kit…" Rogue's teeth chattered and her voice cracked as she spoke. She looked at her roommates bed and was surprised to see that it was empty. 'Lance and Kitty must have fallen asleep downstairs.' Mustering her strength, Rogue managed to sit up on the side of her bed. She ran her hands up and down her arms trying to calm the goose bumps on her flesh. After a moment she started in surprise and pulled her hands away from her arms.

'When did I take mah gloves off?' All at once the voices blew through her mind, her guard was down and Rogue was not prepared for the onslaught. She whimpered and clenched her head from the pain.

'Oye Sheila, let Magma and myself help ya warm up a bit.' Instantly her body rippled with flames, they danced across her skin and she felt Pyro's fascination with the red heat take hold of her mind. She giggled as the sparks flew before her eyes turning into small fireworks and bursting across her room.

Rogue felt her body ripped another way as Iceman took control and cooled the flames before and real damage could take place.

'God, do we always have to clean up your mess?' Rogue choked back a retort and struggled to regain control. After a few painful minutes she was finally able to dampen the flames on her body. After another moment the ice forming on her fingers melted away. Rogue stood for a moment shaking in the chilly air of her bedroom clenching her arms tightly in her shaking hands. Shuffling to the window, she pulled it shut and leaned her forehead against the freezing glass.

'Professa'?' She called tentatively. When she received no response Rogue sighed and started to turn from the window. Movement outside caught her attention and she stopped to watch Magneto float across the grounds to the woods on the far side of the compound.

'I I wonder what…' As quickly as the thought entered her mind it was gone, a blank look overcame her face as she turned her back to the window and stared absently towards her bed. Taking slow deliberate steps she sat back down at the foot of her bed and faced the darkness of the other side of the room. After a moment thick smoke curled around her feet and up her legs. As she breathed deeply the smoke went in through her nose and filled her lungs. As she exhaled her eyes closed and she fell back against her bed, the smoke cushioning her fall and sliding her further upward.

The smoke curled around her still form for a few more moments before dissipating through the crack in the window.

'Soon…'


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you everyone for your reviews! Thank you NCISprobie for the suggestion, I did give it a try for this chapter, italics are thoughts and telepathic conversations, italics with underlines are the voices inside.

Also sorry for the delay in the posting, to make up for it I made a longer chapter J Cya in a few days ya'll!

::I do not own the x-men or the marvel universe they live in, the original storyline is my own.::

The next morning the mansion was abuzz with activity. The younger students were zooming up and down the halls cleaning every visible inch of the place while the older students put the final touches on the Christmas decorations. After much persuasion (and begging), the professor finally consented to having a holiday party in the mansion. The students that stayed were allowed to invite their family and two friends, at the professor's discretion of course. Invites had flurried around Bayville High and many students accepted despite the growing mutant bigotry.

For the moment, Rogue slept blissfully unaware of the flurried activity around her. Her dreams were peaceful for once and her body was content to sleep the day away. She was dancing in a large ballroom, her heavily embroidered ball gown swayed with her feet and the handsome stranger led her gracefully across the room. She smiled and closed her eyes letting her prince lead. He held her close and tightly gripped her waist, she felt safe in his arms.

_'My darling beauty. You move like an angel, I wish I could hold you like this forever… my Anna Marie…'_ Rogue jerked back and awake at the same moment. She scanned her room with wide, terrified eyes as the steady baritone voice echoed in her mind. She swung her bare feet off of her bed and hurried to her door. Opening it quickly, she started to rush out in to the hall but stopped abruptly before colliding into Kitty.

"Rogue! Like there you are, we like, thought you were going to miss breakfast." Her brown eyes did a once over of Rogue, and for the first time she realized she was stripped to her underwear and tank top.

'_When did I'ah get undressed?_' She went back to her bed and pulled on her pants from yesterday and grabbed a green sweatshirt from her dresser. Kitty followed her into the room and plopped down on her bed and watched Rogue get dressed.

"So like, where were you last night? We like, waited for you to get back from your shopping to watch movies." Rogue fought to keep from rolling her eyes, the amount of waiting they did must have tallied to minutes. Pulling on her gloves, she bent to lace up her boots.

"Sorry Kitty, I'ah must have lost track of time and was exhausted when I'ah got back. Hey do you know where the Professah is at?" Kitty scrunched her face for a moment before getting up to inspect her hair in her vanity.

"You know I was like, just asking. Come find me if you like, feel up to talking later." Rogue sat stunned with one boot partly laced. She watched as Kitty made one of those ridiculous duck faces in the mirror, then phased through the wall and out of the room. Rogue sat for another moment before shaking her head and finished lacing her boot.

'_What was that all about?_' The rolling mass in her mind snickered at her confusion and started to taunt her.

_'She can see, she knows… your pathetic.'_ Rogue gritted her teeth at the insults and pushed back against them trying to clear her mind.

_'Professah, Professah I need your help_' Rogue waited a moment and when she received no response she tried again. _'Professah please, it's really important. The voices aren't… I can't control them anymore, I can't keep them back and I'm afraid of-'_

'_Rogue…_' She sighed with relief as she left her room and made her way to the library where she could feel the Professor currently was. _'Rogue, I'm afraid I don't have time to assist you right now. I'll get back to you when I have the time._' Rogue stopped short of walking through the open door to the library. Her eyes stung slightly and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

_'A-alright Professah… I'll be here.'_ She didn't receive a response, instead, laughter came trickling up from the back of the library and against her better judgment, Rogue stole a look through the stacks.

The professor sat with his back to her and across from him sat Scott and Jean. There was some sort of board game between them and they were laughing at something Scott had just said. The stinging in her eyes came back and she swiftly retreated before the Professor could sense her.

_'I'ah guess the holidays should be spent with people you lahke._' The voices crowded around her thoughts, their growing noise bringing on the headache she had a small reprieve from. She held her head in her hand as she went down a side staircase to the kitchen. The bottle of aspirin and a cup of coffee had her name on it, and she needed it desperately. Just before reaching the doorway she slowed at the sound of voices from inside the kitchen.

"She like, is totally being such a bitch right now. She totally lied to my face, it's not like we're forcing her to hang with us." Kitty's voice carried through the room to Rogue's stinging ears. For the third time that morning, her eyes stung and she bit her lip trying to stay quiet.

"Ja, she wouldn't even let me join her on her trip. She does have the bah humbugs lately." She could picture Kurt sitting on the counter, his blue tail weaving back and forth in agitation. "I thought sister's were supposed to be nicer on the holidays." Rogue turned to leave, the stinging grew to a burning.

_'I'ah didn't mean tah hurt your feelin's… I'ah just needed tah be alone fer awhile.'_

'_That's like, always your excuse_.' Shadowcat's face filled her mind pushing against her boundaries.

_'It's not lahke, my intention.'_ Rogue countered snidely. Shadowcat laughed and Rogue felt herself sink through the floor. She hid her face in her hands allowing a few precious tears to escape. _'I'ah can't keep going lahke this. It'll be jus' lahke that concert again.'_ Memories of that night rose unbidden and she was assaulted again by the people she absorbed after her sleeve had ripped. Scared and angry voices clouded her mind, once she felt her feet land on solid ground, she fell to her knees and screamed. Clutching the sides of her head she rocked back and forth, swaying and breathing harshly under the assault. Opening her eyes for a moment she saw she was in a darkened danger room. She closed her eyes again and let out another whimper as the screaming continued.

'_Anna…_' Against the din she could feel an opposing force, he, she, IT, was pushing against the mob. _'Anna…_' A door appeared in her mind, the dark masses were struggling to make it through, their dark faces morphing into ugly demons that clawed and hissed at her. The door seemed to quiver, as if struggling to close. Rogue reached with her mind slamming against it with all her will. The door closed with a bang and instantly all was quiet. Rogue kneeled for several moments, barely daring to move. Her ragged breath echoed in the giant space around her.

'_Anna… stand up_.' She stood at the soft command and instantly the lights in the control room flickered on. She pushed herself against the wall tightly, preying she wouldn't be seen. The machines inside the walls whirled to life and the stainless steel room shimmered and changed.

Before her was a calm lake, it's waters rippling in a soft breeze under a pale full moon. Willow branches swayed and tickled her face. On the lake was a small row boat with a dark figure standing in the middle of the boat. Rogue walked tentatively to the edge of the lake and squinted her eyes trying to make out the person in the simulation.

'_My Anna Marie…_' Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened as the strong male voice echoed in her mind.

'_Wh-who are you? How do you know mah name?_' The dark figure seemed to slowly fade into the background. Rogue struggled to see him clearly. '_Wait! How did you make them stop? Please, wait!'_

_'I'll show you my Anna Marie… soon, I'll show you._' The simulation seemed to power down as she felt the calming presence disappear from her mind. The door was gone and once again she winced at the crowded noises that threatened her senses. Moaning she rubbed her temple making her way to the door when a voice over the load speaker stopped her cold.

"Rogue, child why are you in the danger room by yourself?" Rogue looked up at the control deck and saw Magneto staring down at her.

_'How long has he been there?'_ Rogue felt a slight tremor of fear roll down her back and she clenched her hands at her sides to hide the shaking.

"I'ah was lookin' for some privacy and quiet. I'll get out of your way." Rogue hurried to the side door hoping to avoid further conversations. She had enough conversations for the day. Before she could reach the metal door the room shimmered and changed to the inside of a temple. Rogue took a step back and felt her anger start to simmer, the voices inside moaned and writhed at the familiar scene. She turned to glare at the floating figure and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'ahm not really up to a trip down memory lane. You wanna practice losin' that's your choice." He hovered for a moment a few feet off of the ground before sighing and taking his helmet off. Rogue watched him land on they simulated dusty floor and fought the flips in her stomach. His white hair stood in stark contrast to the red uniform he favored. His blue eyes pierced her greens ones with such intensity that Rogue fought to keep from fidgeting under his gaze.

"Rogue, I wanted to talk to you about last night…" She rolled her eyes and started to walk down one of the dusty halls of the temple.

"What about it? Want to know how I'ah was flyin'? Why I haven't told the Professah? Want to know how many other powers I have stored away?"

"Actually," he interrupted, "I was referring to the little death dive I intervened in. It seems your wish that you didn't want to continue with your coming days." She stopped for a moment and his steps stopped with her. She glances at him from behind her fallen bangs.

_'I'ah really need a hair cut.'_ She mused. After a moment when she still did not respond to him, Magneto sighed and stepped around to face her. Before she could react he placed a hand on her bare shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest. She froze against his warmth, her heart was ramming against her chest. His hand massaged her shoulder gently trying to get her to relax.

"Rogue, I'm not here to attack you dear girl. I'm here to help you, I know you don't know me but I know you. Like I said last night, I'm here to help you. There are things you haven't faced yet and I am here to help you through it." He seemed to wait for a moment before steering her with him further down the dark hall. At the end, Rogue could make out a large doorway and through it…

"NO!" She broke from his strangely comforting spell and took a few steps back. "Ya'll think you can get me to go back there then ya'll are mental!" She evaded his grasp and started to run down the way they came. The floor beneath her feet shimmered and again she was facing the doorway with Magneto right behind her.

Anger getting the better of her, she turned and tried to punch him in the stomach. He grabbed her wrist easily and spun her around, twisting her arm behind her back. Holding her close to his chest with his other arm over her shoulders, he started to glide them through the door. Rogue fought against him, curse words fell from her mouth but he did not slow. Rogue watched as a metal pyramid materialized in front of them. Rogue began to panic and her breath quickened.

"Rogue, you must trust me. You must face your demons or they will haunt you forever." Magneto's voice did little to calm her nerves, reaching in her panic she parted the masses inside and grabbed Nightcrawler. Concentrating profusely she felt she felt her ears pop and in the next moment she dropped to her bruised knees in the control room. The smell of sulfur made her wretch and vomit. Gagging on the floor the console powered itself off and Rogue felt a cool hand on the nape of her neck. She jerked out of his touch and pulled herself up by an observation chair. She put her head between her knees and took a few deep breaths.

Against her better judgment she glances up and saw that Magneto was sitting across from her, his elbows rested on his legs watching her. He seemed… worried. Standing on shaky legs Rogue made her way to the door pointedly ignoring him.

"Rogue… Rogue you'll have to face it eventually.". She turned on him then, her angry eyes glowing slightly in the dimness.

"No, I'ah really don't. I spend my waking tahme fightin' you and the others, an' my nightmares are busy with your reject memories. I'ah can't face anything of mahne because there is too much of, of otherness! Tell me Magneto, do you still dream of Auschwitz?" Rogue's shoulders shook with rage, her cheeks burned red from shame and embarrassment but it was took late to take it back now. Magneto seemed startled by her outburst and didn't respond right away. He opened his mouth hesitantly and Rogue dreaded his response when a light mental tapping made him stop.

_'Would the teachers and students please join me at the main entryway_'. The Professor's voice grated against her fragile nerves but they gave her the escape she needed. Rushing to the other side of the room she flung the door open and ran into the hall. Rogue was torn for a moment between taking the stairs and the elevator, although the thought of being trapped in a metal box was not appealing at the moment, neither was the thought of climbing ten flights of stairs.

She heard Nightcrawler snicker just inside her defenses and suddenly her ears popped again and she was waving away a cloud of smoke. Blinking her watery eyes, she found herself on the second story landing. The rest of the in house students and staff were on the ground floor surrounding Xavier next to the tree. She leaned against the railing to study a smaller figure standing just behind his chair in the shadow of the tree.

"Thank you all for coming so promptly. I would like to introduce a new student to our home." He paused for a moment to usher forward the young boy from the shadows. When he started to shuffle forward, the voices inside began to moan and scream.

'_Away, go away, leave…_' Rogue winced and stood straight rubbing her temple. She stared at the boy intently as he came into view. He looked maybe 15, a small 15 year old. His jet black hair stood in stark contrast to his pale face. His heavy hooded eyes surveyed the teens around him.

"Everyone, this is Nathaniel Essex. He'll be with us for a few months, so please make him feel welcome." The people below started to crowd around him offering hand shakes and salutations. Rogue watched him for a moment, the voices wailed and cried bringing her headache to a rumbling migraine. She started to retreat to the darkened hallway when Nathaniel looked up and his eyes met hers. Her body stood frozen for a moment, a high pitched wailing started in the back of her mind that reminded her of a dying deer. Her chest started to feel heavy and she almost started to panic, but as soon as the feeling came it was gone again. Rogue groaned and rubbed her temples again trying to wish away the pain.

_'What was that?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for the delay everyone, had a busy week. To make up for it we've got TWO chapters right away and a third in a few days! Been writing like crazy on this because of all the feedback, thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own the X-men nor the marvel universe, the original storyline is all my own.

The next few days went by in a blue for Rogue. She had developed a pattern for her days that made it easy to concentrate on the inner turmoil's of the voices. Holidays always seemed to agitate the voices more, Christmas was the worst. Currently she was watching, yet again, some Christmas movie (something clay animated and outdated) with Kurt and Kitty. She was trying to keep Gambit from charging the TV remote. She was so torn between the two that she never noticed the new guy, Nathaniel, bend over the back of her chair and place his face next to hers.

"Hey, what're we watching?" Rogue bolted from the chair, her propulsion made her slam into the wall under the TV. Her concentration broken, a charge formed on the power outlet behind her. The small explosion made the wire pop and fizzle and the TV, along with the lights, went black.

"Like what happened?! We were like watching that Rogue! What did you break?" Kitty's voice grew louder as she stumbled across the room.

"I'ahm sorry Kit, I'ah don't know what happened." Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment and she stretched her hands forward to try and find the kitchen door. "I'll go look for a flashlight." She started shuffle forward when her hands bumped into something warm and tall. The figure grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward until they collided with someone… fuzzy. A flashlight clicked on at that moment and Rogue saw Kurt's face between her bare hands. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she jerked her hands back.

"Rogue, what were you doing?" She bit her lip, tears spilling past her eyelashes as she turned to see the Professor coming through the side door. He gazed at her coolly, his fingers were steepled and his eyes… he was angry.

"Professah… Sir it's not what it looks lahke." Logan was just behind him, his body a tight coil of anger. She could see Magneto just on the other side of the door, his face unreadable in the dark.

"Stripes what're you doin' with your gloves off?" Rogue looked down at her quivering hands, they were indeed bare. Her single ring on her index finger reflected in the light of the flashlight that was spotlighting her in the dark.

"I'ah… I'ah…" The faces around her started to swirl, each of them with an accusing glare. Xavier sighed and looked at Logan before turning to leave.

"Professor…" All eyes turned towards a male voice that came from the couch. The forgotten Nathaniel stepped into the dim light with his hands in his pockets. "It's my fault Professor, she was deep in thought and I startled her. She was rubbing her hands, I think they were hurting her. Her gloves are on the floor by the chair. What's her power anyway?" All eyes glanced to the floor where her gloves lay in a pile just beside the chair she was sitting in. Rogue felt her sanity crumbling and with it, her resolve. She could feel the others pushing in on her, their anger and fear assaulted against her fragile mind. Through the din she could hear the Professor vaguely speaking to Logan.

"I think we need to Quarantine the situation…" Logan's response was too quiet to hear over the roaring in her mind.

'_Quarantine, dirty, freak, lock away… you deserve to be locked AWAY!'_ Rogue screamed then, a sharp white pain flashed through her mind. Images of a lab, a cemetery and a large pyramid flashed through her mind in quick succession. She felt hands grabbing at her, the Professor pushing against her mind in attempt to gain access inside. Deep in her mind something snapped at the intrusion and she felt her mind go still. She opened her eyes to stare at the Professor. He looked shocked and… afraid. Logan was next to her, her wrists were in his crushing grip. Magneto was shielding the students with a metal table he had overturned. It was then she realized the room was torn apart around her. Waves of devastation echoing away from her like water form the eye of a hurricane. Again she felt the Professor push again her mental boundaries. A part of her wanted to let him in, to let him sort out the horrors in her mind.

'_Anna…' _The warm voice washed over her, his voice calmed her frantic nerves and she felt herself grow angry at the Professor's intrusion.

"GET OUTTA MAH HEAD!" The Professor jerked back in surprise, he wheeled his chair closer to her.

"Stripes, let us help… There's obviously something' going on in that noggin' of yours." Rogue tried to pull out of Logan's grasp but he held her tightly, his adamantium skeleton lending him extra strength.

'_Anna…'_

An idea sprang to her mind, in hindsight she would say it was more of a compulsion. She turned to look at Logan, his face was tight and closed down. Any aspect of friend and mentor were masked away, or were his true feelings finally showing? The Professor looked nervous, like a child that never heard the word no. By now Magneto had ushered the other children out of the room and was watching her very intently. Without breaking eye contact, she called on Magneto's magnetism and pried Logan's hands from her arm. Xavier sat stunned and out of the corner of her eyeshe could see Magneto trying to hide a slight smile. She stalked over to Nathaniel who was holding her gloves out to her.

"Thank you… I have poison skin, that's why it's such a big deal. I guess to some I need to be quarantined." She smiled at her, unaware of the tension that was building behind her.

"Anytime, sorry I startled you, and it would be a crime to hide away someone as pretty as you. I'll try not to sneak up on ya again, I've been told I can be a bit… sinister sometimes." Despite the gravity of the situation, Rogue smiled back at the teenager and blushed slightly at his compliment. She turned away then, still ignoring the mute Professor and frozen Logan and walked straight up to Magneto.

"You said you wanted tah help meh right? Meet meh in the danger room in an hour then." She turned pointed to stare at the Professor and Logan, "alone". She turned then walked past the stunned teachers and gawkers that had filed back to the rec-room. She could hear Kurt arguing with Dr. McCoy in the hallway.

"I'm fine, where is meine schwester?" She turned quickly into the kitchen to avoid her brother.

'_Anna…' _The warm voice seemed to call to her. Grabbing her coat from the rack she made her way outside.

The snow had been falling steadily since early afternoon so she had to push against the side door to make it outside. Trudging up the lawn with a vacant expression she finally noticed the cold and shrugged her coat on. Rogue wandered for a few moments letting the cold cool off her temper.

'_Why did I get so angry?_' She found herself slowly approaching the gazebo at the edge of the property. Stepping up on the smooth marble she took a deep breath of the salty air. The water below was a dark black, tossing ice chunks against the beach with an angry roar. As she gazed down at the beach, her eyes grew hazy and Rogue felt her mind drift with the current in front of her.

'_Anna… Anna, come to me…' _The voice warmed her heart and Rogue started to smile despite her chattering teeth.. She felt warm hands cover her cheeks and tilt her head upward. She closed her eyesin anticipation of… what? After being silent since her outburst, the voices roared to life inside her sending her reeling from the gazebo. The spell broken, Rogue kneeled in the growing snow and cried. Hot tears rolled down her face chilling her skin more in the biting wind. Glancing up she saw Magneto gliding over to her, his feet barely dusting the powdery snow. She sobbed again as the voices rolled against her like an ocean, mimicking the angry waves below.

'_Free us, let us out! Thief, murderer!"_ Magneto knelt in front of her, his hands bracing her shoulders. Rogue could see he was yelling something at her but she could not hear over the turmoil inside.

"Please!:" She sobbed, "Make them stop, I'ah can't… I can't…" Again a sharp white hot pain burned through her mind. A desert, a jungle, strange beings she knew weren't human or mutant seemed to be gathering in front of her. As quickly as the visions appeared, they were gone and Rogue was left with a strange blankness inside.

"Rogue, ROGUE! Can you hear me child?" Rogue looked up into Magnet's eyes and saw fear and concern staring back at her. He cupped her cheek with his gloved hand and she leaned into the contact. Her dark stranger all but forgotten, she let Magneto lift her into his arms and start to carry her back to the mansion. She melted into his warmth and tried to let her mind stay blank.

'_I'ah don't know what this is, but I'ah ain't lookin' a gift horse in the mouth.' _With her mind clean she succumbed to exhaustion.

'_Come to me…'_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Alrighty here's the second chapter of the day! You'll get more soon I promise! Reviews are always lovely so thank you in advance!

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own the X-men nor the marvel universe, the original storyline is all my own.

Rogue woke slowly to the sound of a fire crackling. She could smell popcorn faintly and her stomach rumbled. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before bolting upright. She sat on a large bed with deep red sheets, the gold embroidered comforter fell from her shoulders and she saw someone had taken her shoes and sweatshirt off. A small fire, in a simple fire place, was providing the only light in the room and next to it was a very relaxed looking (and dare she say handsome) Magneto.

He stared at her form over his book, his reading glasses perched lightly on the tip of his nose. A bowl of popcorn and a covered dish sat next to him on a small table.

'_I'ahm in his room…' _She realized with fascination. After Apocalypse, he had opted to stay with the X-men while rebuilding his relationship with Pietro and Wanda. While common thought was that their were not enough rooms for students to sleep alone, Rogue had often found empty rooms while wandering in her insomnia state. He cleared his throat to get her wandering attention and Rogue blushed slightly.

"I'ahm sorry Sir, I shouldn't be intruding on your personal space." Magneto took his glasses off and placed the book next to him on the arm rest. Rogue was very aware of how relaxed he seemed in the dark gray slacks and red pull over long sleeve shirt.

"Rogue, if I thought you would be intruding I wouldn't have brought you here." The smile in his eyes had her lowering her guard and she felt herself smile in return. "As it is, you and I have an overdue conversation planned and I don't want to be interrupted." He waved his hand towards a chair across from him next to the fire. Rogue rose graciously in the cool room and sat on the edge of the seat warming her hands. She frowned after a moment however causing Magneto to pause. "What is it my dear?" She looked at him for a moment then back to her hands.

"This is the third time I've woken up missing pieces of clothing…" Magneto seemed startled for a moment before pointed to the heating vent by the window.

"If your referring to your gloves they are there, drying on the vent over there. Your sweater is hanging in the bathroom as well. Although I cannot lay claim to anything previous, I did remove your wet clothes to keep you from catching a cold." Again Rogue felt her cheeks flush. She shifted so she was sitting on her hands in the arm chair and stared into the fire. She winced as Pyro's cackling laugh echoed across her mind. Magneto must have seen her face and leaned forward placing his hands on her trembling knees.

"Rogue, help me to understand… what is going on inside your mind?" She stared into his eyes for a moment. Where Xavier would have had concern mixed with academic curiosity, all Rogue found was genuine worry and fear.

"I- I'ah don't even know where to start. It all got so jumbled that some things don't make any sense." He nodded and squeezed her knees in encouragement. He leaned back and grabbed the covered plate from the side table.

"Why don't we start with some food, it's been a few hours since dinner." Rogue glanced at the mantle clock and blanched at the time. Going on close to 1:00am and here she was in the middle of a grown man's bedroom. Magneto put the small plate on her lap and Rogue's mouth started to water at the smell of a roast beef sandwich. She took a tentative bite and could barely hold back her grunt in satisfaction. Magneto chuckled and leaned back staring at her. There were a few minutes of silence while she ate, Magneto was watching her, and Rogue stared into the fire. When she finished the sandwich he took the plate from her and placed it back on the table beside him.

"I'ah would have thought you would want a metal room. You know so you could be a show off for visitors." She smiled shyly and he contemplated her for a moment.

"I would have imagined you would want a single room instead of a roommate like Miss Pryde." Rogue couldn't help but snort.

"I'ah didn't really have a choice, I'ah think the Professah doesn't trust meh, not that I blame him of course, I should be in containment after all lahke his brother." He seemed to frown a moment but didn't say anything. Still staring into the fire Rogue continued. "When I'ah faced Apocalypse again… something seemed different. I'ah know he was all hooked up in the machine and everything but he didn't even notice meh until I'ah closed one of the covers on him. H-he grabbed my arm and everything… everyone was back inside me but different." She stopped for a moment, the memories of that night were overwhelming and the voices were roaring their protest. "Their louder… stronger. Some days I'ah don't wake up as mahself. Sometimes I lose whole days to one of 'em. An' then there's the powers. Before I'ah could only use them right after I absorbed 'em, now I-I can pull on 'em. That probably doesn't make any sense." She looked into her lap in embarrassment. Her hands were pale against the firelight and they were shaking. It was quiet for a few moments before Magneto stood and walked into the bathroom. Shame overwhelmed her as she stood to leave his room.

'_Thief, murderer, he knows, he'll destroy you!'_ Rogue tried to open the door but the knob would not budge. Terror flooded her as memories of cells and chains invaded her mind.

'_He wouldn't really kill meh… would he?'_

'_Anna…'_

"Rogue, we're not finished yet." She turned to see him standing just behind her, she flinched when he pressed a warm wash cloth to her cheek. He started to wipe away the tears she hadn't noticed were falling. She started to relax slightly and took a deep shake-y breath.

"Th-that night on the rooftop when you… you said you heard things. Wh-who did you hear things from?" He seemed to hesitate and Rogue wasn't sure he would answer.

"From your mother… she may be conniving and a compulsive liar but she does care about you and Kurt." Rogue was quiet for a moment and Magneto steered her back to the chair by the fire and kneeled at her feet. "Rogue, I believe that Apocalypse may have somehow enhanced your powers. Some mutants go through stages in their life, much like puberty. I myself went through these stages of growth until I reached my full potential as did the Professor. It takes several years and a lot of patience but because of Apocalypse, I think you were jump-started to your next phase. Before you were ready genetically."

In the silence that followed Rogue contemplated his hypothesis. If this was true then maybe…

"Does this mean I'll get control? Be able tah touch I mean." He smiled at that and reached forward to cup her cheek. It wasn't until after a few moments she realized he was not wearing any gloves. She yanked her head from his touch and grimaced at the oncoming thoughts and screams. When nothing happened, she dared to open her eyes and see if Magneto was on the floor unconscious. She frowned at the amused twinkle in his fully conscious gaze.

"I'ah don't see what's so funny. I'ah c-could…" Magneto watched as her brain caught up with the actions of the past few minutes. Tentatively she reached out her hand and waited for his permission. When he did not pull back, she reached and cupped his own cheek like he did with rough stubble tickled the palm of her hand. She felt fascinated and reached her other hand to intertwine her fingers with his.

'_When was the last time I was able to do this…'_ Overcome with emotion, she wasn't thinking and leaned forward kissing him fully on the lips. His quick inhale of breath cooled her nose but he did not pull away. Instead he curled his free hand in her hair and pulled her closer. She felt his tongue lightly probe against her lips and she opened her mouth in invitation. The kiss deepened and Rogue found herself swept away in the sensations. They pulled apart gasping for breath resting their foreheads against each other.

"H-how…" He quieted her questions with another kiss.

"There will be time for questions another night. For now we need rest." He stood away from her then and she already missed his warmth. He pulled her up by their intertwined hands and led her out to the hall. "I have asked Xavier to provide you with your own room. Given the circumstances I'm sure you agree." He opened a door that was further down the hall and Rogue stepped inside. It was similar to his room but also included a small step out balcony that was cleaned of snow. Her few personal belongs sat neatly in a few boxes at the foot of a queen sized bed. She smiled gratefully and had to hide a sudden yawn.

"I'ah am tired, even though I've been asleep for a few hours." He smiled and ushered her into the room.

"Goodnight Rogue, we'll discuss these… developments tomorrow." He closed the door softly and Rogue smiled in the dark.

'_I'ah can touch him… I'ah KISSED him…' _She groan and flopped onto the freshly made bed. _"I'ahm kicked out of here for sure now…' _

'_Anna…'_ She lifted her head quickly, the ghostly whisper fading into the walls.

_My Anna…' _She crawled to the edge of the bed and stood in the center of the room. Rogue felt a light weight rest onto her shoulders and though she tried to turn the pressure refused to budge.

'_Anna…' _

"Who are you?" She whispered, Rogue felt like she should be afraid, like she should fight or call for help. She turned her head when she felt warm hands run up and down her arms and a pair of lips crashed onto her. When she had kissed Magneto, it was warm and tender, this was fierce hot passion and she felt her breath stolen away with it's possessive nature. Her knees grew weak and she slumped against a warm figure as the hands continued to roam her unresisting body. She felt her bra clasp unhook as she was gently led to the bed.

'_My Anna, I will teach you… I will show you…' _The voices inside grew distant and hazy, Rogue's eyes fluttered shut from the heat of the kiss as her arms were lifted above her head. The possessive lips broke from hers and she panted as the feeling of something hard clicked around her wrist. Vaguely she felt the urge to call out for the Professor or for Magneto but when the lips came crashing down on her neck the thought was banished to the back of her mind. She squirmed under the heavy weight on her body and vaguely she could hear some sort of tapping in the background, like fingers on a keyboard. She struggled to open her eyes to see but the mouth had circled around and she felt her shirt being lifted. The heat from those traveling lips were finally consuming her in a delirious haze and when she felt a sharp sting in her arm there was nothing else.

'_Mine…'_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: three chapters in one week? I'm crazy! Hope you guys like this one

As always I do not own the x-men or the marvel universe. The original storyline is still my own.

The next morning Rogue groaned into her pillow as her alarm shrilled loudly next to her. She slammed her palm down on the snooze and roll over, content to sleep those few precious minutes away. When someone knocked on her door she squinted from under her covers.

"Kit… I'ah think your boyfriend is here." When she didn't receive a response she sat up and was startled for a moment when she didn't see Kitty's bed.

'_That's right, I'ah was moved yesterday.' _Another knock pulled her from her thoughts. "Coming!" Throwing back her covers she pulled on a sweater before opening the door. Nathaniel was just stepping away with a small tray but smiled at her and held it in front of him towards her.

"Morning! You slept through breakfast and I thought I would bring you breakfast in bed… as a peace offering from yesterday." She smiled at the gesture and invited him inside.

"Thanks, guess it's later than I'ah thought." Nathaniel sat on one of the boxes while Rogue took the tray and sat on her bed. A small bowl of steaming oatmeal was smelling amazing and Rogue dug right in.

"Actually they woke us early for a danger room session, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Rogue faltered for a moment but kept eating while Nathaniel talked. "I'm from Wisconsin, we've got the cold but not this wet snow you have. I think I need some new snow boots. Could you tell me where the mall is? Or maybe later we could go together?" Rogue choked on her last bite of oatmeal at his request. She coughed for a moment and Nathaniel hurried to her side to pay her back.

"S-sorry. I just… not mah type of place. I'ah don't do well in crowds." He nodded and Rogue noticed his face looked a little crestfallen.

'_I'ahm such a bitch. He's just looking for a friend.'_ She cleared her throat and put the bowl back on the tray. "If we go at noon it shouldn't be too bad. It is Christmas Eve after all." His face lit up then and he bounded over to her, hugging her close. Rogue was lost for a moment, it had been so long since someone's touched her like this.

'_Cept last night…' _Rogue flushed at her memory and when Nathaniel pulled away she smiled quickly to hide her blush.

"I'll see you downstairs around 11:30 then!" He grabbed the tray and whistled happily as he left the room. Rogue sat in silence for a moment staring out her open door. A sudden fear settled over her and she found herself unable to move from her bed.

'_I'ah haven't seen anyone since yesterday…'_

'_No one's come looking, no one cares, thief, murderer…'_ The voices whispered constantly making Rogue more nervous.

'_No, your wrong… they just don't know where I moved…' _Her excuses sounded weak, even to her ears as she pulled on a fresh pair of jeans. She shuffled out of her room, scuffing her tennis shows on the carpet. Rogue turned and looked at Magneto's door. It was open and for a moment she thought she should stop in. She started to walk towards it when she heard the Professor's voice carry down the hall.

"It was necessary Magnus. Her powers are so unstable… we would be poorly prepared if yesterday's incident happened again."

"But to simulate her as such… as such an enemy. You alienating her without a fair chance." Rogue quickly ducked into an empty room when she saw the Professor start into the hall. "You don't take these precautions with the other students Charles." Magneto's voice drifted past the door she was leaning on as they went past her.

"I don't have the same worries with the other students as I do her." Rogue stepped back to the opposite side of the room until he backed into the wall and slid to the floor. She put her head in her hands and started to rock back and forth.

'_He… he doesn't trust meh…' _After a few moments she heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"Rogue… Rogue I know your in there. May I come in?" Magneto didn't wait for an answer. Slowly opening the door he peeked in and spotted her instantly in the corner. He crossed to her quickly and wrapped her in a warm hug. She cried openly then, fat tears drops tracked down her face soaking his sleeves. He rocked her back and forth making quiet comforting sounds. When her sobs slowed to sniffles he finally pulled back and wipe away the few remaining tears.

"My dear, he doesn't deserve these tears… none of them do." She looked into his face and saw a deep sadness and anger in his eyes. She leaned against him again, taking advantage of the comfort he was offering. He shifted slightly pulling Rogue into his lap and they sat quietly like that for several minutes. Magneto absently brushed her air with his hand and she stared off into nothing. After another moment she raised her head to stare into his eye.

"How are you able tah touch me?" He looked into her eyes before leaning down to lightly kiss her lips. He stayed close for a moment before answering.

"Magnetism my dear." She raised a quizzical eyebrow and he continued. "After you last touched me, I started some research and practice to create a constant shield over my body. We can't feel or see magnetic fields so all we're left with…" He kissed her again more deeply, " is skin." She pulled him back to her, drunk on the sensations he was creating. Her abdomen felt hot and heavy but her head was floating away. He returned the kiss lightly, nipping at her lower lip. She ran her hands through his holding him close as he shifted her so she was straddling his lap. He ran his hands up her smooth back and she adjusted in his lap. He groaned in her mouth and pulled back for a moment.

"Rogue, we're treading in dangerous territory." she smiled and leaned in to pepper kisses along his neck.

"I'ah don't care."

The dark shadow slowly faded through the wall and came to a rest by Rogue's bed. It vibrated in anger for a moment before materializing. The man ran his hand through his black hair, disheveling it's neat appearance. He paced for a few moments muttering to himself before pulling out his small cellphone.

"We have to do it today… No YOU don't understand, Magneto is ruining everything… well she'll just have to compensate for that now won't she. Yes, yes… we'll be at the mall. No I don't care what you do to the boy, I can make another. Yes I have everything ready at my lab. Until then…" The man hung up the phone, crushing it in his hand. He turned to stare at the far wall, muffled moaning was filtering through the air vent in the ceiling. He smiled then, a cruel and cold look overcame his eyes as he faded once again into the smoke and drifted across the mansion.

After awhile the couple finally emerged from the empty bedroom. Magneto's hair was still slightly mussed and Rogue was straightening a turtle neck she had to grab to hide the bruises. She blushed again remembering how she received those bruises. A chuckle next to her made her turn and frown.

"My dear, you should consider using natural makeup. Your quite beautiful when you blush." she smiled at him and started down the hall again.

"Well I'ah am going to the mall today. Maybe if you ask nicely Magneto." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. She hovered just above cloud nine on the landing of the stairs in his arms.

"Call me Eric, please."

"Like, ew…" Rogue's contentment was shattered by Kitty who had come into the main hall. The look of revulsion on her face made Rogue crash back to earth, the voices howled and laughed at her discomfort. They pushed and clawed against her fragile mind.

'_Disgusting, pig, whore!'_ Magneto put a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder. Steeling her back, she walked past Kitty completely ignoring her. Magneto followed more slowly and pinned Kitty with a hard look.

"Miss Pryde, it would be wise to keep your comments about Rogue's personal business to yourself." Kitty turned pink with anger and phased through the wall towards the kitchen. Magneto sighed and rubbed his temples. He could hear Kitty in the kitchen, no doubt assaulting Rogue with further comments. He turned to head back up the steps.

'_Sorry my dear… I don't handle Banshees.'_

Back in the kitchen, rogue did hear best to ignore her screaming friend.

"How can you, like, kiss him? He's like, ancient! And what about your powers? Are you like, getting a power trip doing that?" Rogue turned then to stare at Kitty. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She was about to yell back when Nathaniel walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Rogue! You ready to go already?" He looked between the two girls for a moment. Kitty was about to start back up but Rogue interrupted her.

"Yeah, I'ahm ready, let's get out of here." She started for the door grabbing a set of keys. She didn't check behind her to make sure he was following. Clicking the unlock button she hesitated for a moment when it was Scott's baby that beeped back. Nathaniel was already opening the passenger door so she shrugged and got into the drivers side.

'_I'ahm already in for a lecture, might as well give it more ammo.'_

The drive to the mall was filled with small talk and Rogue was actually finding it pleasant. "So how long have you been at the institute?"

"Um… about 3 years now. I'ah was with the brotherhood first but their cleaning habits were appalling". He laughed with her as they pulled into busy parking lot.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…'_ after driving up and down the lanes a third time she definitely know it wasn't a good idea.

"I'ah don't think we're gonna make it in today my friend." He was quiet for a moment so she glanced at him and felt a chill crawl down her back. His face was dark with rage as he glowered furiously. "Hey it's okay, we'll find a spot."

'_and I'ahm gonna get this over with as quickly as I'ah can…'_ After the fifth pass, she finally spotted an opening on the edge of the parking lot. Smiling in triumph she pulled in and turned the engine off.

"There see! Now we just have to face these hordes!" Suddenly the doors of the car were ripped off by the hinges. Rogue cringed and hid her face from the flying glass. An arm reached in and grabbed Nathaniel, yanking him from the car. Rogue felt another hand grab her by her hair and yanked her onto the cold concrete. She kicked her legs out trying to dislodge her assailant.

"Hold still girly!" Sabertooth's growl echoed close to her ear and she froze for a moment giving him time to wrap his arm around her shoulders and drag her onto the street. She tried to twist against his grip but he held her close.

"Look, I'll tell Wolverine you were here and he'll happily chase after ya, you don't need to involve meh or the kid." He laughed at her as he dragged her resisting body to a black idling van.

"Look kid, If I was after Wolverine I would just leave body parts. As it is, we've already left your X-pals a nice little Christmas gift." He jerked her around for a moment to give her a glimpse at a limp form next to the car. Rogue felt anger mingle with her fear and on instinct she reached for the voices. She pulled on Wolverine's strength. She bit down on his arm and kicked backwards with all her strength. He dropped her with a howl and she leapt over the van with Wolverine's strength and instinct, avoiding the hands of others that reached for her.

'_PROFESSAH!'_

'_It's no use my dear.' _Rogue felt a sharp pain and walls crashed down around her screams. Frantically she pulled on Mystique and pushed Wolverine back.

'_Must get away'._ She felt her bones twist and shrink as she took the form of a sparrow and took to the sky. Higher and higher she flew until she felt a claw wrap around her little body holding her wings immobile. She struggled against the grasp as the larger bird brought her back to the ground.

"Absolutely marvelous." A man stepped out of the passenger side of the van. He was tall with reddish brown hair, he looked a bit strange dressed in old English clothing. "Absolutely fantastic, wouldn't you say so my dear?' He turned and Rogue followed his gaze to a tall blonde woman wearing a white corset with white leather pants. An image of the woman from another time flashed in her mind from Magneto.

'_She's a telepath… Frost something.'_

'_Emma… my name is Emma, I would recommend changing back or this will be more uncomfortable for you.' _Rogue felt her body twist against her will and by the end she was panting from the exertion. Rogue saw that instead of a hawk, Mystique stood next to her now with a stony face. Rogue tried to kick out, to fight against her mother but found her body would not move.

'_Anna…'_ the warm voice caressed against her mind and Rogue instantly relaxed. Her eyes took on a faraway look and Mystique released her arm. A third man stepped from the back of the van. His tall body shadowed over Rogue's slight form. His black body suit helped him blend into the darkness of the back of the van. He smiled and held his arms out.

'_My Anna… come to me.' _Her movements were stilted, as if she was pulled against his impulse. With the combined influence of Emma and himself however, she couldn't struggle for long. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

'_Th-this feels different… I-is this right?' _Rogue struggled against her mind but felt herself falling further under his spell. The man laid her in the back on a flat stretcher and climbed in after her. Before sliding the door shut, he turned to address the others.

"Mystique, go back to the school and give us some time. Emma, go with her and make sure she's not noticed and that Nathaniel isn't missed. Watch out for Magneto, he may have his helmet on and you know what that can do." Both of them nodded and took off towards another car. "Sabertooth be a good boy and clean this mess up. Shaw…" the man who looked most out of place tore his eyes from Rogue's limp form.

"Yes Sinister?"

"Take us to my lap, we have work to do." Sinister closed the door before Shaw could respond. The gentleman climbed into the van and they sped away, leaving a muttering Sabertooth picking up the shattered car pieces.

'_It's time…'_

Author's note:

That's all I have for you now, doing well? Liking it? I will have another chapter up soon J


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hello again! It is so nice to see so many reviews and thank you to those that added me to your alerts! Here's a super special long chapter to thank everyone. Some things will get answered and new questions will arise (muahahahahahahaha *cough cough*) Anyways on with the story

As always I do not own the X-men or the Marvel universe, the original storyline is my own.

Magneto found himself growing restless in the mansion. He had been prowling the halls aimlessly as darkness settled over the compound. He was passing by the Professor's office for the fifth time that evening when the door opened. Glancing inside he could see the Professor, Logan, and Ororo sitting around his desk staring at him expectantly.

'Seems Miss Pryde has finally told the teachers.' He walked into the room, the door grazing his arm as it closed firmly behind him. He stayed standing just inside the glowing light of the desk lamp.

"Magnus, an interesting rumor has reached the eats of the some of the staff and I was hoping you could enlighten us to the truth." Magneto waited, not giving in to Xavier's opening. If he wanted to know, he damn well better ask the question. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Magneto continued to stare directly ast the Professor, who returned his stare unwavering. After another tense moment, Logan grunted and stood. Walking over to Magneto he stopped just inches from his face.

"Listen bub, I'm going to ask you once. Did you abuse my Rogue?" Magneto raised an eyebrow at his question and glanced again at Xavier. The stony expression he received darkened Magneto's mood instantly. Turning back to Logan he spoke slowly.

"My dear man… Rogue does not belong to you, much as she does not belong to me. It seems her birthday must have slipped your mind. Rogue is of consenting age. I do believe when a woman is the one to initiate the contact, it is not considered abuse." Logan seemed to deflat a little as Magneto spoke and turned to look at Xavier.

"Is that true? When was her birthday?"

"August." Magneto spoke before allowing Xavier to interupt. "I believe it was a few days after Apocolypse." Logan took a few steps back and sat back down with a thump. Magneto should have taken this moment to back down, to walk out of the room and leave this messy business behind. Pride and anger kept his feet firmly planted. "I wonder how much more her 'guardians' have missed in her life. Charles, have you noticed at all the nightmares that plague her every moment both waking and sleeping? Or how about the increase in activity of borrowed mutant strength? Or Ororo, you claim to have a motherly touch for the children… have you not noticed the tears that hover in her eyes? None of you have seen the pain and when she reaches to you, she gets nothing in return."

"What are you talking about Magnus? Yes we should have seen the signs, true. But she has never reached out. If she had I would not hesi-" Magneto laughed then. A hard barking laugh that made the Professor pause.

"Charles, she told me of an incident when you were in the library and told her, how did she put it, 'You'll help when you have time'. Yes, I can see you're tripping your wheels to assist her." This time is was Xavier's face to darken in anger. He wheeled from behind his desk and stopped next to Logan.

"I've had no such conversation with the girl and I don't appreciate the accusation." Magneto faltered for a moment, his anger dissipating instantly. "Has the girl lied before?" Xavier studied him for a moment.

"Not to gain attention and never under her on influence…" Xavier seemed to catch onto Magneto's line of thought instantly. Concentrating, he sent a call out to the other students.

'Would everyone please join me in my office, this is an emergency.' After a few moments, Scott and Jean walked through the door closely followed by Kurt and Kitty. Walking right up to the Professor, Scott held Jean's hand while Kurt and Kitty sat grimly on the couch.

"What's going on Professor?" Xavier turned to face them all.

"This is very important… do any of you remember Rogue acting any differently than normal the past few weeks?" The students were quiet for a moment before Kitty spoke up.

"She like, bit my head off last week when I asked her where she was one night. And like, has been ditching movie night with us.

"Ja! And then there was the whole face grabbing thing yesterday, her hands were really cold." She shivered comically and Kitty snickered for a moment, they both stilled from a glare by Logan. Scott seemed deep in thought for a moment before speaking up.

"I remember seeing her wandering the grounds the other night. She seemed… distant, like her mind was gone." Jean nodded and picked up where he grew silent.

"She always seemed distant when you talked to her."

"And none of you…" Magneto started, "Thought this was unusual enough to tell the Professor…" Scott puffed his chest out and started to speak but Jean cut him off.

"We have, well we did but… something always just seems… to…" The room seemed to slow, the clock above the mantle struggled to keep ticking and the space in the office seemed to swell and shrink to make room to an intrusion. After what seemed to be only a moment to the people inside, time returned and the clock ticked on.

"So, how are we gonna find old Sabertooth this tahme?" All eyes swiveled to Rogue in the far chair. It took the Professor a moment to pick up his thought and continued to map out a strategy. Magneto stood for a moment staring at Rogue, something in his mind was bothering him but he could not quite place it…

Sinister sat in his large lab staring at his latest experiment. The girl laid still with wires leading from her temple and arms. An I.V. full of sedatives stood dripping next to her. He had finally reached an impassable obstacle and it intrigued him, infuriated yes, but intrigued him more. He had tried to replicate her genes, tried to recreate the wonder that was this girl, but something continued to elude him.

'It's like every absorption has altered her somehow.' He frowned at the young form before standing. He brushed some sweaty hair from her forehead. Unconciously she flinched from his touch and muttered in her drugged induced sleep.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blue skinned snake woman come toward them from the dark. Her eyes flashed to her child on the cold table. She reached them in the light and watched the steady drip of the sedative before speaking.

"How much longer until she can wake?" Mystique hovered her own hand above the pale one on the table.

"Once I have completed my work. You knew this deal when we started, do not interfere with my work now." her eyes narrowed in anger and she jerked her hand back from the still form.

"Our deal didn't quite cover this Sinister. How is this helping her gain control?" He scoffed at her and turned to type on the main computer. He sent a pulse through the wires to Rogue's still form and her body jerked slightly. Turning to the printer, Sinister grabbed the new stats and turned away from Mystique. By this time she was feeling pointedly ignored so she turned back to stare at her still daughter.

'She will understand one day. Until then however…'

"Emma wants to begin her work with her soon. Once the X-men accept the memories she is implanting. Do not get in her way. I would hate for Mr. Shaw to suddenly… lose interest in your work." Sinister never turned as Mystique left his lab. He never moved until he felt her presence dissapear with haste from his home. Once he knew he was alone a fit of anger overcame him, shredding the paper in his hands he slammed his fists on the desk in front of him. Panting in the silence he could hear the quiet motors of his machines and the steady breathing of his experiment.

He turned to look at her then, her slight form dwarfed by the large stainless steel table. He walked to her slowly, memorizing the breathes she took and the steady flicker of her eyes behind those closed lids. He ran a finger down her arm, shivering at the slight pull of her powers as they tried to drain him.

"My poisonous catipillar… what marvelous butterfly will you become?

Magneto took pride in his ability to read people. Particularly children. Every possible temper tantrum or joyful giggle, he was aware of it before the child even uttered a sound. The only one he had ever had issues with, was Rogue. It seemed where there would normally be joy, all he would gain was sorrow. Where someone would normally feel pain or sadness, all he could find was contemplation.

This Christmas morning was different however as he watched the students open their gifts and laugh. She seemed… normal and that was disturbing him. The night before she had avoided him at all costs, going so far as to even join in on the late night carols and cookies before the Professor pushed them all off to bed. Now he watched her as she was Kitty open her gift. Some fluffy monstrosity of a sweater was nestled in the tissue paper. By the sounds of the squeals, it was exactly what the young girl had wanted.

"Like, how did you get it? It was like, sold out months ago!" Rogue smiled at her friend and shrugged.

"A girl never gives away her secrets." Kitty jumped over the multitude of boxes and mounds of paper and gave Rogue a quick hug. "Like, thanks girl!" Rogue smiled and to Magneto looked a bit… nervous. Xavier rolled next to him with a small box in his lap. He waited a moment for Magneto to turn and look at him.

"A gift came for you Magnus, it arrived yesterday and in the commotion from Sabertooth I forgot to give it to you." Magneto took the box with a small smile, it was wrapped in plain brown paper with the shipping label still attached. There was no return address, which in his line of work made Magneto suspicious. Peeling the tape away slowly he probed the box carefully, searching for any signs of mechanics or metal to give away a bomb. When he found none he stared at the simple wooden box displayed before him. Opening it slowly as the other's around him carried on with the exchange, he felt the world fade away slowly to just him and the box. On a bed of cotton laid a simple picture of a man and woman dressed in simple workers clothing from the 1940s. Their hands rested on the shoulders of a young skinny boy who even to this day still looked at the world with calculating eyes. He tenderly lifted the drawing and saw a small folded piece of paper underneath. Pulling it out and gently laying the picture back he open the paper and read carefully with clouded vision:

Magneto-

A lovely young woman contacted me for my talents. She was rather

Persistent in my assistance and said it would be a gift for someone who would

Give everything to see these people whole again. Her memory is

Quite good, though she seems much too young to know much of this.

-Your friend

p.s.

Her white streak and southern accent was very charming.

Please invite her with you next time you are in Russia.

He refolded the note carefully and stared at Rogue for another moment. She seemed lost in a sea of paper as Kurt was opening his gift from her. Her smile was wide but her eyes…

He stood slowly, resting a hand on Xavier's shoulder before walking out of the room. Sensing his mood, the professor turned to follow into the hallway. The continued in silence until they reached the elevator. Believing they intended to go up to his study, Xavier was surprised when the elevator started to move before he could press the button.

"I don't think this is good for the elevator Magnus." Magneto did not respond as the descended down into the sub-basement level. Barely waiting for the elevator to settle, Magneto strolled forward pulling on Xavier's chair forcing him to follow. Reaching the doors to Cerebro, Magneto stood for a moment and looked at Xavier expectantly. Barely hesitating the Professor opened the door and allowed himself to be steered onto the long platform.

"Magnus, what is this about?" Magneto looked at his long time friend for a moment before answering.

"I don't believe Rogue is with us… I do not think that, person, upstairs is your charge." He waited for his words to sink in before continuing. "the past 18 hours she has been nothing more than the perfect teenager, a little clone of your other students. That is not Rogue." The Professor contemplated his words for a moment before grabbing his Cerebro helmet.

"Let us then find out where she is."

After several hours the Professor finally released his grip on the console and turned to face Magneto.

"Would you like the bad news my friend, or the worst news?" Magneto looked at him a moment before answering.

"You cannot locate her." Xavier nodded. " Then you know for a fact that mutant upstairs is not Rogue." Xavier nodded again, weary from using the machine. In the silence that followed, both men were vaguely aware of others present on the floors above. It had seemed the Christmas party had started without them.

"Go to the party Charles, I'll handle it from here." Xavier looked ready to argue but the haunted looked in his eyes and the grim line of his lips made him hesitate. He had seen that look before, he felt like something was out of place. He was missing something… A pain in his mind caused the Professor to cry out and slump in his chair. Images and memories piled on top of each other. In an instant it was done and he sat chilled in his chair. "What is it Charles? What did you see?" Xavier took a few deep breath's for a moment, his face as pale as a sheet.

"There has been another telepath here, this person has manipulated all of us." He looked at Magneto, he could see his friend staring at him but there was something else, a deeper concern inside his eyes and Xavier could tell his was anxious to leave. "You've developed feelings for her, haven't you Magnus."

Magneto did not respond, merely turned away and started for the elevator again. The Professor sighed and started to call his most trusted associates when he caught a quiet message directed at him.

'She's worth more than us combined. She deserves more that I can offer but God help me, I do love her Charles.' The professor bowed his head to hide the sudden tears he felt from the sudden emotions as the elevator doors closed. Taking a moment to compose himself, he reached again out to Jean.

'Jean, could you please come and see me down in Cerebro? Bring Scott and Ororo with you if you would, and do it quietly.' He felt her mental nod in affirmation and moved on to Logan.

'What's up Chuck?'

'Logan, are you near Rogue at the moment?'

'No, she stepped out, said the part was getting to oppressive for her.. Why?' Xavier sighed before responding.

'I don't believe that is our young Rogue. If you could, please find her and track her, hopefully she will lead us to the true Rogue.'

'I've leaving now Chuck, I'll keep ya posted.' The Professor sighed and rested his head in his hands. He felt Jean come up behind him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on Professor?" He looked from his oldest students to his oldest friend and started to catch them up, hoping they weren't wasting precious time.

Several floors above, Magneto was strapping on the last of his armor while staring at the small picture he placed on his mantle. Next to the present lay a pair of forgotten gloves, their leather hand grown stiff from the wet snow and drying on the vent. He had intended to return them to her but never had the chance, hopefully he would when he found her. Magneto felt a soft probing in his mind and sighed.

"I know you're here Ms. Frost. It is better for you if you reveal yourself before I place my helmet on." Like a veil peeling back form his sight, the shapely woman appeared in his armchair holding his helmet in her hands.

"Dear Magneto, why so gruff with old friends?" Before answering he reached with his magnetism for his helmet. It glided gracefully to his outstretched hand. As he slid the protection on, a slight buzzing he did not notice before in his mind ceased. He grabbed Emma by her forearms, forcing her to stand.

"Where is she Emma? I'll only ask you the once." Emma turned her skin to diamond and struggled against his grip.

"It's too late Magneto. The good scientist finished his experiments hours ago. All my master has to do is utter one word and she is lost to you. One. Word." Magneto released her with a small shove and she landed hard on the floor. "We can help her achieve great things you know, things you once strived for." He turned from her, his reflection stared back at him from the darkened window. He could see the picture of his parents over his shoulder. He hated the mane he saw, the past deeds, the horrors and pains he caused. Now this new weakness, no, this new hope was slipping from his grasp. He closed his eyes for a moment before shoving his windows open with his power. Glancing behind his shoulder, Emma froze in his hard look.

"She will not be a pawn in this game of yours. I will not allow it." With that, he flew out of the window and into the night to search for his new hope. Emma waited a moment before pulling out her sleek cell phone. Auto dialing the only number saved she waited a moment before speaking.

"He's discovered us, time to move on… yes my love, her memories are set. Of course my love I will take care of Mystique. Yes, yes see you soon." She threw the phone into the dying fire before leaving the room.

'It is time'


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello all! Sorry it took so long for an update, had some family emergencies pop up that needed my attention. Now with a quiet day I've got a nice long chapter for you J Also started a new story for the Buffyverse so if you enjoy that as well feel free to stop by and take a read! Enjoy!

(also I do not own the X-men nor the marvel universe and as always the original storyline is my own.)

* * *

She was on her back… she could feel a calm current carrying her through the darkness that surrounded her. She felt at peace, in a place between wakefulness and dreams. She had her eyes open, that she could tell, but there was nothing to be seen.

_'Rogue…_' Faintly she could hear a voice call to her, wait was that who she was?

'_Rogue_…' The voice was growing fainter as she drifted farther into the darkness. She closed her eyes, content to drift forever. An image came to her mind, a man stood on a battlefield. His armor torn and shredded, a helmet hid his face but she could see his eyes. His light, crystal blue eyes.

"Eric!" Rogue bolted awake suddenly. Wires pulled from her head and strained again her arms. She looked frantically around in the darkness for any signs of familiarity. She could see some computer screens and a large desk in the semi darkness but no doors, no windows, no escape.

"Good morning my darling girl." A voice from just beyond her vision startled her and caused a few more of the wires to pull out painfully. She rubbed at the small wounds from the needles and squinted into the darkness.

"Where am I? What's going on here?" The voice chuckled and she heard footsteps draw closer. Rogue struggled with the remaining wires, ripping the few needles out of her arms. She tried to get off of the metal table she was sitting on but found her legs would not respond. She fell to the floor painfully and cried out in fear.

"Easy my darling, you've had a lot of sedatives in you, and a lot of blood was sampled. You'll be weak for a few hours yet." Rogue felt warm arms pull against her waist and lift her back onto the table. She tried to shrink from his touch but was too weak to move much. A light clicked on above her and she squinted in the harsh brightness.

"My butterfly, such spirit. It's no wonder He designed a creature such as you." blinking to get rid of the spots in her vision, she fought the urge to ask the question she knew he was waiting for. The man chuckled and walked towards the desk. He started shuffling through some of the papers that were scattered across the top. "Stubborn and marvelous. I've never seen a mutation like yours. Though I'm sure he did that on purpose. It is to bad that his own creation was turned against him." Rogue's mind reeled with the information he was freely providing. As she watched him work she tentatively reached out with her mind.

'_Professah_?' A snort from the man made her pale.

"I'm sorry my dear Rogue, but it's not that easy." He turned then, and Rogue could see his features in the dim light.

"Your that man… Sinister… no, you go by something else at times don't you?" He stayed quiet, watching her as she thought. If only Rogue could get her mind to focus…

"Nathaniel… your Nathaniel Essex! But, how…" He clapped at her revelation and strode forward until he was leaning against the table she was sitting on.

"Brilliant, simply wonderful. Yes I am Essex, though the true body died long ago, the mind however…" He tapped his forehead.

_'Never really loses it's touch._' Rogue's eyes widened as his heavy voice caressed against her inner barriers. He laughed again and before she could respond pushed into her mind.

'_Oh my dear… my Anna_…' She felt soft tears trickle down her face.

'_It was you… that voice in the dark_…' He nodded as he reached for her unresisting hand.

"Oh my dear, I had great plans for you, but unfortunately I had to tip my hand early so to speak. I did not want us to meet this way my butterfly but, c'est la vie…" Before she could respond a small door to the side opened from the wall letting in a very foppish looking gentleman. He had his back turned to them and seemed to be speaking on a cell phone.

"Are you sure it's ready? We can't have any loose ends mind you, yes get rid of that horrible woman. And don't forget Sabertooth, we don't need him leading Wolverine back here. Be safe my diamond girl." He disconnected the line and turned to Rogue with a smile. Sinister stood up and smiled down at her.

"See you on the other side my pet."

"What are you…"

"Anna! Darling your awake!" Rogue's mind shut down, she felt a part of herself get pulled inside and was held by chains. She tried to scream but the voices, which were silent and absent, sprang to life and surrounded her small cage. She cried and struggled, hands and claws were reaching for her, tearing at her. She looked up and saw a part of her had escaped, she was floating, lifting higher and higher. The deep blackness below fell farther and farther away. Her vision cleared and she stared at the two men before her. She looked down at herself for a moment in confusion before addressing the men.

"Nathan… Poppa… what happened?"

* * *

Magneto had prowled the night for hours looking and hunting. He had turned up no leads, no clues, nothing. He had even lost track of Mystique, the boys in the brotherhood had told him she had been gone for days and her normal haunts were abandoned. He had checked in with Charles numerous times but he had heard nothing from Wolverine. He was to return to the Institute in another hour but until then…

'_Charles have you heard anything_?' He fiddled with his helmet while he waited for a response. His nerves were fraying with every passing moment.

'_I'm sorry Magnus, not sure the last time you asked_.' Magneto knew he was wearing thin his friend's patience but desperation was not a polite master.

'_What about the Essex boy? The student that was with her last_?' Charles was quiet for a moment and Magneto thought he had lost the connection.

_'He was found by Wolverine. He had picked up Sabertooth's scent not far from the mall. He… he was unfortunately a casualty in this attack._' Horrible images of limbs and white bloody hair flashed through his mind.

'_Rogue?_'

'_None of the blood was hers. It seemed the boy and the car were dumped. Wolverine is there now trying to find a lead.'_

_'Tell me where, maybe I can help._' Magneto caught an image of a small field not far off and instantly headed in that direction. Putting his helmet back on he flew as quickly as his mortal body would allow. '_She is not dead, please she can't be_.'

In the field Wolverine was combing over the red sports car with a fin tooth comb. He had set the boy off to the side, covering his pale face with his winter coat. Anger boiled his blood at the disregard of life and fear threatened his senses with the lack of Rogue's presence. He was going over the driver's seat again as Magneto landed nearby.

"Unless you can make metal talk bub there's not much you can do here." Magneto regarded him coolly before looking over the wreckage and the road behind him.

"This is not where she was taken." Wolverine stopped and growled.

"Of course it is, the car here is proof isn't it? There's tracks everywhere so there must have seen some sort of scuffle." Magneto pointed to the ground.

"There are no tracks leading away from the site besides your's and the ones that led you here. Unless the driver has impeccable skills I doubt the drove back over the initial marks. Does Sabertooth's scent come from anywhere else?" Again Wolverine growled and went back to searching the car.

"Just the highway, must've been where he left from though. I think someone would have noticed a man fling a car from the highway." Magneto thumbed over his shoulder to the barely hidden lights of the mall parking lot.

"What about from over there?" Wolverine glanced up for a moment and sneered.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something bub? The trail is cold over there. It stops here." Magneto stood for a moment watching him search. He looked up as he heard the near silent drone of the x-jet engines. As it landed Storm flew out of the open hanger followed closely by Jean. They landed next to Magneto and watched Wolverine work.

"Anything?" Jean sounded worried and kept glancing around her, as if whoever took Rogue was there and about to attack. Magneto shook his head slightly still thinking. If it took them so long to notice this because of Emma Frost…

"Logan," he called out, "try this on." He pulled his helmet off and tossed it to Wolverine. Grabbing it with one hand he raised a quizzical eyebrow at him before complying. Instantly new scents became apparent to Wolverine's sensitive nose. The shifting nothingness of Mystique, the dirty husk of Sabertooth, and something else… something sharp and hard on the nose. Under it all however he found what he was looking for.

"Rogue." he took off for the parking lot with Storm and Magneto close behind. They hovered at the tree line, just outside of the light of the parking lot. Wolverine sniffed the air like a maniac, searching for the new scents. He found another two that he did not recognize and that sharp scent stung his nose, it seemed to grow stronger, fouler. Finding Rogue's scent again he circled the back row of the parking lot a few times before addressing the others.

"She was here… but it stops cold. Must have shoved her into a car." Wolverine's eyes grew hard as he thought of what kind of people would kidnap a young girl and kill a child. He was beginning to imagine what he would do to these people who would dare take one of their own.

"Perhaps I can find her from here. Jean I'll need your help with this one." The Professor rolled to where Wolverine stood and Jean kneeled next to him. They clasped hands for a moment and no one spoke as they concentrated. Magneto could feel a few strands of hope start to strengthen.

_'Rogue, we will find you. I swear it.'_

After a few more tense moments, the Professor and Jean opened their eyes and looked grimly to the group around them.

"I think we'll need more help." Magneto's heart hardened and he felt his strands get brittle and snap. Xavier turned to stare at his friend. "She's been taken by the Hellfire Club." Magneto felt a deadly calm settle over him. Grabbing his helmet from Wolverine he floated into the sky ignoring the Professor's shouts.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Here we are, two chapters, one day, I rock and I know it XD Thank you everyone for your kind compliments and adds/favs! It warms the heart to know you all enjoy this story so far. Criticism is welcome if you have any thoughts on how it's going and/or how I can improve it.

(As always, I don't own anything, the original storyline is my own creation).

* * *

The room was crowded with swaying bodies as the music droned on. The bright masked and clothes created a rolling sea of colors. Above it all Shaw sat proudly on his throne. He gazed at his subjects with an approving air. The Christmas gathering was going well, and all the better now that he got to show off his new prize. The scientist had been brilliant in discovering the gaps in memory and the control of her powers. Using her own mind against her not only made her more vulnerable, but also led her to trust the ones that mattered most. Yes his dear Anna would be an excellent addition to the family.

The clock above him dinged the eleventh hour and the music started to die down. The hidden faces turned to him in anticipation and he smiled under his own red beaded mask. A hush fell over the crowd as he stood, walking to the front of the small dais he raised his hands and spoke with a loud commanding voice.

"My gentle friends, I welcome you to this glorious festivity to welcome my beautiful daughter to the fold. Her powers have grown wonderfully and I…" he paused sweeping his eyes across the crowd. "could never be prouder. Please welcome my darling girl, Anna Marie!" The double doors at the other end of the hall opened wide. His ice queen stood beautifully in a pure white ball gown. The diamonds in her mask sparkled in the spotlight and her smile dazzled the crowds as always. Next to her in a dark green velvet gown was Rogue. Her hair had been curled and piled neatly on top of her head to show off her long neck. Her deep jade mask sparkled with emeralds as she carefully descended to the dance floor. He watched her nervous smile and shot Emma a quizzical thought.

_'She's just nervous, doesn't want to disappoint her father._' He could feel her dark chuckle behind her thought and he crowed inside. It was always marvelous when plans went accordingly. Anna stopped just short of the dais as Emma ascended to stand next to his side. Anna curtsied smoothly and held that position until Shaw bade her to rise.

"My daughter, you have grown beautifully over the years. Your powers have caused you undue pain and suffering but now… now you are mastering your demons and I am proud of you my Anna." the crowd burst into applause and Shaw could see her beaming under his gaze. Her bare tinged red from the praise and she smiled meekly up at him.

"I'ah aim to please you father." Shaw stepped down and cupped her chin with a gloved hand.

"You do my daughter and I know you will continue to do so. Now then," The turned her to address the room. "This is a party isn't it? Let's enjoy ourselves!" he led her onto the dance floor and snapped his fingers. Instantly the hidden orchestra started back up and he bowed to her. She curtsied again and they were off. He swung her around the room in dizzying circles and she laughed in joy. Shaw marveled in how easily she picked up on the steps and was beginning to enjoy the dance with this young beauty. He brought them to a slower waltz as the music slowed and quieted. He smiled down at her as she watched the other dancers.

"Their all staring at me poppa." He could see heads turning to watch as they glided across the room. He smiled at her and continued to spin her around to show off his prize to his subjects.

"Their awed by your beauty and power my darling. How are you feeling? Your last session left you weaker than normal."

"I'ahm fine, Nathan took good care of me. He's helping with the control, I think I would be lost without him."

"Your quite fond of our scientist aren't you?" She blushed under her mask and averted her gaze with a small smile.

"He is different. He doesn't treat me like the others." Shaw laughed and started to twirl her again as the music picked up it's tempo.

"You my dear, are a marvel. That intimidates most, I wouldn't have any less from my daughter." Shaw felt a light tap on his shoulder and he broke away to face Emma who was lead by, "Speak of the devil, Nathaniel, we were just talking about you."

"All good I hope, may I cut in?" Shaw smirked and bowed to Anna before leading Emma away. He watched them for a moment and scowled when Anna laughed at something Nathaniel said.

"Relax my dear, he was just commenting on the pomp and circumstance. He's a good addition to the charade." He looked at Emma as they danced. Her ice blue eyes glittered from behind her mask and Shaw smiled as he projected images of things he would love to see reflected in those eyes. She laughed haughtily and let him steer her off of the dance floor and into a side room. He kissed her fiercely as the door closed behind them, groping at her bodice. She laughed lightly in his mouth and pushed him back.

"Easy my love, we have time. Rogue is fully secure. I have been away from you for weeks, I need to make it up to you."

Back in the ballroom, the music had taken a more modern tone and Anna watched the dancers with Nathan supporting her arm.

"Poppa will get angry." Nathan merely shrugged as he steered her out into a small attached greenhouse. It had started snowing at some point and the statues in the yard had a light dusting of powder. Anna breathed deeply in the perfumed air and pulled her mask off. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, enjoying the contact.

"You look beautiful tonight my butterfly. How are you feeling?" She sighed and pulled away from him to stroll along the small pathway deeper into the greenhouse.

"I'ah feel find Doctor, thank you."

"Anna, don't be like that. I care about you more than that and you know it." Her shoulders drooped a little from his light reprimand and she turned an apologetic look to him.

"I'ah know… mother was in mah mind all evening and it makes me a bit cranky." He kissed her gloved hand lightly accepting her apology before leading her towards a secluded benched area.

"We wish only to make you stronger Anna, that is all. We want you healthy my butterfly." She was silent as she watched the fat flakes of snow drift lazily in the yard. He took this moment to pull out a small charm necklace from his pocket and drape it over her throat.

"Merry Christmas my darling." She gasped and fingered the small charm, it was an image of a star surrounded by a large heart with a single emerald in the center.

"Be careful not to shower with it… I haven't quite worked out the waterproof kinks yet." She turned to look at him but was caught by surprise when his warm lips took her's in a tentative kiss. He pulled back and looked into her dreamy eyes. "It will prevent flair ups of the voices and allow touch to others." Her smile dazzled him and she returned his kiss deeply. Turning back to return to the party, Anna started to adjust her mask back on when a voice from the darkened corner made her freeze.

"Rogue? Chere, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! I know this one is a bit shorter but I've run into a slight writer's block and I'm not sure where to start the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try not to take too long with the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

author's note: Hallo! You all have the lovely marigab for her wonderful comments on this story. I look forward to all ya'll and really enjoy your reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

As always I don't own X-men nor the marvel universe, the original storyline is my own.

* * *

Magnet stood in his dark room alone. A small fire crackled in the hearth casting long dancing shadows across his face. His eyes bore into the laughing flames and Xavier almost dared not to disturb him. The rolling waves of anger and loss however, bade him to comfort his old friend.

"Magnus?" No response. Xavier wheeled into the room a bit further. He saw various metal pieces and knick-knacks floating in a lazy spiral above the bed. He eyed it cautiously as he came closer to his friend. "Magnus, this is not healthy. You must talk to me."

"Must I Charles? I've dealt with more horrors and sadness than you can imagine, and I seem to be functioning just fine without talking." Xavier was silent for a moment watching the profile of his friend. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and his mouth was set in a deep frown.

"You are not the only one who has had something stolen Magnus. She was my student and my charge. She did have friends here, even if the Hellfire Club tried to destroy that." Magneto closed his eyes briefly, a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek before he spoke again.

"We owe the girl our lives Charles. I know Shaw and I know Emma. If and when it suits them they will take hers to suit their needs. I promised her I would help her learn control and keep her safe. Now I can't even find her." Magneto leaned his head against the mantle and sighed. " The Master of Magnetism, helpless against a woman and a fiend." Xavier rested his chin against his hands and stared into the fire.

"We have to trust that our help will come. We have to trust in her." Silence overcame them as the fire crackled merrily in the hearth.

* * *

On the other side of town a different kind of fire was starting to burn as Shaw pushed his way through the crowds of people. He could feel Emma's fervent thoughts as she tried to reach Rogue. There was shouting and what sounded to be several explosions going off at once in his greenhouse. Finally shoving the last of his guests to the side, Shaw shouted his frustrations at the scene before him. Sinister was currently fighting a man wearing a long brown, dirty trench coat with a staff who was shouting something in french. Shaw couldn't catch most of it but "Rogue" and "Remy" came through a bit more often than he liked. He searched the darkened room and saw Anna slumped to the ground staring vacantly towards the fighting men. He looked at Emma and saw her face was stern with and closed with concentration.

"She's fighting me Shaw, you need to get that man out of here." The man in question turned for a moment to stare at Rogue then to look at Emma while dodging Sinister.

"Sorry Chere, I came fo' your party and I ain't leavin' wit'out de petite der." Shaw ran towards Rogue but was thrown from his feet by a small explosion. The impact was bracing and he felt his head clear from the fall. He smiled a wolfish grin and stood dusting off his jacket.

"That was a cheap shot my friend. Perhaps we can have a gentlemanly fight. No? Alright then." Using some of the energy he kept stored for emergencies, Shaw charged the man who was trying to keep Sinister from Anna and punched him straight across the face. The man went flying through the glass and into the yard outside. Straightening his lapels, Shaw turned to the guards that finally made it to the scene. "Bring that vagabond back would you?" Turning back to Emma he could see Anna was pushing her away in fear.

"Where am I'ah? Emma, no, momma? I'm so confused. What is happening tah meh?" Shaw strode over to her and held her arms tightly, shaking her slightly making her focus on him.

"Anna, darling your having an episode, breathe deep and concentrate on my voice." Her eyes glazed over for a moment and she relaxed in his grip. Turning her green eyes up to his, Shaw could see a cloudiness overcome her vision.

"Poppa? What happened?" He sighed in relief and hugged her close.

"Your alright now darling, Nathaniel kept you safe until I could reach you" He turned to the scientist to see him speaking with his guards. "Go with your mother, I want you to go to bed right away." She nodded dutifully and let Emma steer her through the parted crowds. "Go home ladies and gentlemen. The party is over. Merry Christmas to you and yours." The others bade him goodnight as he left to join Sinister. One of the guards turned to address him.

"He's gone Sir, jumped the gate and we lost track of him in the streets." Shaw regarded him a moment before reaching forward and snapping his neck. The body fell to the floor in a heap and the others stepped back in shock.

"I pay you good money to protect me and mine. Fail me again and you will find yourself in the same state as our friend here." He watched as the the guards glanced down at the body and then back to him. They nodded quickly and left his presence. Sinister sighed and straightened his cuffs.

"So, what kind of damage control do we need to do?" Shaw shook his head and pulled his mask off.

"Emma has it in hand, who was that?" Sinister looked towards the broken glass with a scowl.

"That was Remy Lebeau. I was looking at him for a possible experiment once, but then my master's work demanded my attention. Mayhap I should broaden my scope again." Shaw shook his head and clapped a hand on his shoulder steering him inside.

"No my good scientist, we need you here. Her powers are too unstable for much use and you are the only one that can unlock her potential." Shaw led them to a small boarding room, a fire was already lit in the fireplace and he shrugged out of his jacket as sinister grabbed two glasses of brandy. "She has the potential for greatness. With the right tutelage she will destroy any in her path. With your help my scientist, no one will stop me."

Sinister stayed quiet as he sipped his brandy, Shaw had grabbed one of the many cigars and was currently lighting it with his favorite old fashioned lighter. He watched as the smoke swirled around his head as he drew in a deep breath.

"So you do aim to use her in your politics? Won't that bring the wrath of Xavier down upon you? We've stayed safe for so long because of staying underground. If you start flashing her around his X-men will find her and you quicker." Shaw scoffed and took a sip of his brandy.

"I'm not worried about the x-children, their playing out of their league. I'm more concerned about Magneto and his fascination with my property, he'll be taken care of shortly however. We'll keep him too busy to remember much less worry about my Anna." Sinister nodded but stayed silent. They sat that way until Shaw bade him goodnight and left Sinister to his thoughts. He waited until he felt Shaw's presence join Emma's up in their suite before throwing the empty brandy glass into the smoldering fire. He stood and paced the small room for a moment, letting his thoughts roam.

_'He wants to use her for his own gains. She is meant for more but will never develop her potential if he keeps her confined! She was designed for greatness, not petty games.' _Sinister left the small room and made his way to his lab down below.

_'I need to prepare for a swift departure if it comes to that.'_ He stopped in the hall and stared at his reflection in one of the decorative mirrors. Straightening his hair he smiled at his reflection.

_'Maybe it's time to give my butterfly her wings.'_

* * *

The early morning sun found the X-men working furiously to locate their missing member. Ororo and Hank had stayed up the majority of the night trying to research information on Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club while Jean and the Professor used cerebro to locate Rogue. Scott spent the time formulating strategies for every possible outcome he could think of and Logan just returned as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Magneto had not left his room since the Professor had left. The fire had died out long ago but he made no move to rekindle it or to search for sleep. He stood staring out his window to the wintery landscape below. He could remember a tim when his thoughts only ever concerned his cause. His scheming and planning was supposed to bring a day of fruition for mutants and a day of reckoning to humans. Now things seemed fragile and cracked. His vision on hold for a single woman...

Magneto felt his icy heart crack a bit more as his gaze softened, he could remember seeing the girl as she was carried off of the helicopter that night so many months ago. No one knew exactly what happened that night in the chamber. She looked so frail, so small in Wolverine's arms when they came through the med bay doors. She was quarantined for days, only the Professor and her brother saw her in those first few precious hours. Magneto owed her his life and he was damned if he was going to give up now. His dream could wait a bit longer.

He started to turn from the window when a slight movement by the trees caught his attention. He could see something spark in the treeline and after a moment he reached out to Charles while throwing on his cape.

_'We have company friend. I think he'll need a medic.'_

_'Yes, I've already woken Dr. McCoy and Wolverine in on his way out.'_

_'I'll be down in a moment.'_

_'No.'_ Magneto hesitated a moment.

_'Charles?'_

_'I need you to pick up our help at the airport. We need to move quickly, Gambit says he saw Rogue.' _Magneto wasted no further time as he flew out his windows towards the airport.

_'Who am I picking up?'_

_'Warren Worthington'._

* * *

Anna tossed in her bed again as she struggled to keep her eyes closed. She sighed heavily before opening her eyes to stare at her digital clock. Four o'clock in the morning and she couldn't get the voices to shut up.

_'They really are drivin' meh insane.'_

_'Child, weak, run! DANGER!'_ She grabbed her pillow and slammed it against her face to muffle her growl of frustration.

_'Why can't ya'll just shut up for once?' _

_'Danger, weak, loss, DANGER!'_ She rolled her eyes at their incoherent chanting and sat up in bed. Swiveling her legs off the side, she rubbed her face with her hands. The voices had been in turmoil ever since that man came. What did he call her?

_'Rogue... why would he call meh that... I'ah don't even know the man, do I'ah?'_ She could remember his face, and his eyes... she felt a headache starting to form and grunted as she stood. Shuffling to the bathroom she felt a strange sensation crawling up her arms, she rubbed them furiously and turned on the bathroom light.

Anna was blinded for a moment from the intense light and had to blink for a few moments before she could see anything. As her vision cleared, she could see the bathroom but it wasn't hers. A line of mirrors and stalls faced her, she could hear a shower running around a corner and someone was singing.

_'Kitty?'_ Instantly the headache magnified and Anna hissed in pain. The vision was replaced with her small en-suite bathroom, the delicate mirror was reflecting her terrified face and nothing else.

_'Anna...'_

_'Nathan, I'ahm scared.'_

_'Come to me.'_ She grabbed her robe and threw it on as she hurried down the hall. Her feet padded quietly against the plush carpet and she all but ran towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

_'HELP MEH!'_ Anna stumbled against the wall as a voice echoed inside her mind.

_'Was that meh? No, it-it couldn't have...'_ She looked down the hall and saw the elevator doors open, inside was a man in a wheelchair staring at her. Her mind seared with pain as the elevator doors closed again.

_'PROFESSAH!'_ The voice inside Anna's mind echoed again and she whimpered as she forced herself forward.

_'Nathan... help meh...' _

_'Anna...' _She forced herself to the elevator and pressed the button fervently until the doors opened again. Collapsing inside she barely registered that it was moving on it's own and that the wheel-chaired man was not inside. All she could feel and hear were the voices screaming and battering against her mind.

_'Run, weak, child, DANGER LEAVE!'_ Anna could feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. She tried to see who was helping her but her eyes refused to focus. Shadows of men and woman fluttered across her vision. She felt the cool steel of Nathan's work table under her and another image flashed before her eyes. She could see a blue man leaning over her, concern etched in his eyes. Another stood off to the side, his bruised and bloody face was closed but she could sense fear coming from him. The voices crowded her mind as she tried to clear her vision. Her mind felt lighter, the voices became encouraging.

_'Go,faster, stronger, hurry, FREEDOM!'_ As Rogue felt pieces of herself flowing back together, a warm hand was rested against her bared arm and a new scream sounded in her ind pulling her back down into the darkness. She felt a different strength flow into her and she tried to claw at the rapidly cooling hand only to feel her own arms held down with restraints. Her eyes flew open as she screamed in fear and to the observer, her irises flashed quickly between her emerald green and pale blue. Rogue felt her own mind begind to shut down once more as another came full force against her.

_'What is happening? Where am I? What are you doing to me?'_ Anna opened her eyes again and stared at Nathan, he was leaning over her with a manical grin as he checked her vitals.

"Nathan, what have you done?" He smoothed her hair and made quiet shushing noises as he felt her pulse and checked her heart rate. She looked at the gray hand resting limply on her arm. Tears burned her eyes as she turned an angry gaze back towards Nathan.

"Why? Why would you do this?" He looked at her with a loving almost obsessive gaze.

"For your happiness my love. For now rest, the voices will bother you no more tonight." He turned and grabbed the body. He was almost out of the room when Anna spoke again.

"Who was she?" He stopped, not turning he shrugged and asked back,

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." No hesitation, no fear, he smiled to himself again before opening the garbage shoot.

"Carol Danvers."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

hi there :) New chapter! Made it nice and long to make up for the delay. This chapter made me very happy and I hope ya'll like it too. Enjoy!

as always I do not own the Marvel universe or the x-men, the original storyline is my own.

* * *

Magneto hovered in the shadows just beyond the view of the terminal. The plane was taxiing in and the families around him stood in anticipation. He watched as a particularly young girl jumped from foot to foot holding a glittery sign.

"Welcome Home Daddy".

Magneto couldn't help but smile at the young girl's excitement.

"It is coming mommy? Is it coming?"

"Almost sweetie, they have to pull up the plane first." The little girl started to dance in a small circle around her mother's legs.

"When he comes home we can open the presents Santa brought and have cocoa, and he can read to me again!" her mother smiled down at her before craning her neck when the terminal doors opened. A flood of people rushed forward to greet their loved ones. The little girl had squealed and rushed forward to jump a man in army fatigues. He had picked her up and spun her around as the girl's mother laughed. Magneto felt himself smile again at the scene before scanning the rest of the crowds. There, on the far side of the room was Warren. Standing impeccably tall and dominating the people around him. Warren had found Magneto first and his eyes held a hint of distrust.

Magneto nodded to him, letting Warren take the first step. He nudged his head towards a back door labeled for employees only and Magneto nodded again. Gliding between the masses, magneto met him at the door and they sized each other up tensely for a few moments before Warren spoke.

"I understand this is for Rogue? The girl I met in New York?" Magneto nodded quietly and Warren looked into his grim face. "This will be the one and only time you and yours will contact me, understand?" Magneto nodded again and Warren pushed open the door and started down the stairs. Magneto followed at a clipped pace and watched as Warren pulled out a small cellphone. They stopped for a moment before walking out into the cold wind to let Warren place a call.

"Hi, it's me. I'm in Bayville on business and was wondering if you're having your New Year's party? Excellent! Assuming the same rules apply? One guest, I'm thinking green and black. We'll be there." he hung up with a sneer and made his way to an idling car. Magneto followed with his hands clasped behind his back and fell into the seat next to Warren.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the snow covered buildings pass by without comment. Magneto quietly drummed his fingers on the door handle as Warren did some work on his phone. Magneto fought the urge to carefully push the car a bit faster, trying to bite down on his impatience.

"So, Warren, forgive my ignorance but how exactly are you going to be able to help in this situation?" Magneto watched him carefully, Warren's eyes were flashing in anger as he tried to hold back his temper.

"You know my family Magneto; you know the power and influence they provide to others. Mr. Shaw is a longtime friend of my father's. We've had family functions together every year. I just got you an invitation to one where no doubt Rogue will be. You can say 'Thank you' at any time." Magneto could see his smug expression in the dark interior of the car and could not but help roll his eyes at the man's antics.

"Yes, you've gotten us a way into the location where Rogue MIGHT be. However the question still stands, how will this help us in getting her out? They have their own telepath who is very good at reading hostility and doesn't have the same moral compass as our dear Xavier. She will read your every secret before you can even sip the champagne that Shaw sticks in your hand. And even if we can somehow get past that white witch, we wouldn't know where to start inside. Where would she be held? Would she even be there? What kind of physical or emotional distress would she be in? No Mr. Worthington, I am not impressed by your so called connections. You may have found a way in, but you have not rescued her yet."

Magneto turned back to the dark window, the city lights far behind them as they travelled through the suburbs to the mansion. Warren did not say anything else through the trip, choosing instead to look steadily into the black screen of his phone. Magneto sighed and closed his eyes, picturing Rogue from the last time he saw her. Her eyes, alight with a delicious secret, and a new sense of comfort from his simple touch. She had seemed so awed by something so small; something he himself had taken for granted all of his life. He looked down at his hands; the red purple leather creaked as he flexed his fingers. He imagined her pale hands in his, trembling at their first touch without repercussions. He closed his eyes again fighting the sudden urge to cry in exhaustion.

"Mr. Lebeau, if you would please calm down for a moment we'll be able to-"

"Homme! Are you not hearing me? De petite is wit' Sinister and Shaw, you have to go and save her!" For the fourth time that morning Gambit was pulling and pushing against the other men in the room. He had woken shortly after the sun had risen and hasn't reset since. "She didn't even recognize 'ol Remy, just sat der wit' dis blank look when I said her name. How did she get there? How long has she been gone? We need tah go now!" Logan growled and grabbed the Cajun by his shoulders and forcefully pushed him into the chair in the Professor's office.

"Sit still bub an' let the Professor ask his questions."

"We don't have time for dis! Don't you understand who Sinister is?" Logan released his shoulders and looked at the Professor, his eyes were dark with worry at the Cajun's antics and the Professor could feel the concern and fear rolling off of the southern gentleman.

"We are actually not acquainted with Sinister's work. I know of Shaw and the Hellfire club but why would they be interested in one of my students?" Gambit snorted and started to shuffle a deck of cards in agitation.

"Shaw wants nothin' but power. I'm sure there is dis agreement between the two. It's Sinister you need to worry about Homme. He is nothin' but trouble. He experiments on us, any 'ting he can get his horrible hands on, he experiments. I'm sure Rogue is just a prime subject for him. I dodged him for a while a few years back. Don't know what made 'em stop though." The cards flew quickly between his two hands as his train of thought dribbled away. His red and black eyes stared vacantly at the plush carpet beneath his feet and the Professor watched him keenly.

"Gambit, would you be able to get in again if someone accompanied you? Would you be able to find your way back?" Gambit nodded mutely, the cards never stopping. Xavier looked at Logan for a moment and nodded his head.

"Come on bub," Logan pulled Gambit to his feet causing the cards to scatter, "You need to see the doc and then you can help us get her back." Logan escorted Gambit out of the room down to the medbay, leaving the Professor alone in his office. He stared at the cards on the floor, their glossy shine reflecting in the morning sun. He sat for a long time, never blinking, never moving. His eyes burned and the Professor could feel a light itch on the back of his head. Finally he sighed and closed his eyes as Logan came back into the room alone. The big man sat in the chair previously occupied by Gambit and picked up a few of the cards.

"Listen Chuck, I know what's goin' through that egghead of yours and you can just stop now. Rogue is strong, she can handle it. She knows we're a comin' and hasn't given up. I know her Chuck, we've got time." Charles just nodded at his friend; the fears swirling in his head were no less abated. The tickling of his old grandfather clock echoed in the silence that fell. Charles could feel the presence of Magneto returning and with him the second part of his plan.

"Come Logan, we have work to do. Gather the others and meet me down in the briefing room. Logan stood, the cards gathered in his hands as he followed the Professor out. His brow was furrowed and he clenched his hands around the deck of cards.

'_Please be okay Stripes, we're comin' for ya.'_

* * *

She woke slowly in the warmth of her blankets. The clock over her fireplace chimed the hour and she sighed contented to stay in the bed just a bit longer. She wiggled her toes in the fuzzy blanket, enjoying the feel of the fur against her bare skin.

'_Maybe I'ah can ask Eric to get a fur blanket too. Wait… what?' _She sat up suddenly, the blankets falling from her body as she scanned the room. She recognized the bed, her armoire still open from last night. The ball gown from the party laid carefully across one of the arm chairs. _'__What is goin' on__…?__ Why did I think about someone named Eric?__'_

'_Because I wanted you to.'_ Rogue fairly fell off her bed as a voice echoed inside her mind.

'_Who…'_

'_Am I? I'm not really sure anymore, I know some things, I remember some things. But I can't remember me. Am I you? No I can't be, I don't recall some of these events at all.'_

'_How, how are ya able tah talk to meh? The others-'_

'_The others are pieces, angry and twisted pieces from the look of them. Who are you exactly? Your Anna Marie, you live or lived with Professor Xavier and people called the X-men but now your Shaw's daughter? Something doesn't make sense.'_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the bed and headed towards her bathroom.

'_You're tellin' meh. I've never had anyone actually TALK to meh in here besides momma an' who's Xavier?' _Rogue felt something shuffle in her mind and an image of a bald man in a wheelchair flashed in her mind. '_I'ah… I'ahm not sure I know him.' _Rogue splashed her face with cool water as she contemplated the man she was shown. _'__I bet Nathan would-'_

Instantly she felt a blinding hot pain behind her eyes as she thought of Nathan, she fell to her knees screaming as the pain radiated through her body, the warm voice she was speaking with was trying to yell at her to be quiet as it rummaged through her mind. She felt cool pressure on the back of her neck as someone came into her room.

"Momma… it… hurts." She screamed again as the pain intensified. She felt the need to release grow stronger. Something inside was building and it was about to explode through her body. She stumbled away from her kneeing mother and fumbled with the latch of her window. Emma ran next to her and threw open the window. Rogue threw her hands into the cold and pushed.

Fire and sparks flew from her hands and burned away the freshly fallen snow. Her screams diminished slowly as the pressure lessened and the pain was dulling to a sore ache. When she finally felt like the last of the fire was done she collapsed against her mother's strong embrace and wept in relief.

'_I'm sorry; I did not know what that would do. I won't poke them again.__'_

_It's alright, I'll deal with it. I'ahm so tired…'_

'_Rest Rogue, I will be here. Something tells me I won't be leaving anytime soon.'_ Rogue could feel Emma rub her back soothingly and whisper soft comforting words. Vaguely she could feel her Father behind her and whispering to one of the guards in the doorway.

'_What is your name?'_

'_I told you, I don't remember. I was hoping you would know.'_

'_I'ahm sorry.'_

'_Don't be, I'm here with you. There's no point on dwelling on it. I will be around; I don't trust that woman holding you. There's something wrong in here that has you scrambled. I will help the best I can.'_

'_She's my momma, she wouldn't hurt meh.' _Rogue felt the woman shrug and fade into the back of her mind as Shaw picked her up from the floor.

"Come on darling; let's get you down to the Scientist to see what happened." She nodded and leaned against his shoulder as he carried her down to the lab. Something in the back of her mind was nagging at her as the elevator slowly descended to the bottom floor. Something about last night…

The door slid open and Rogue spotted the metal table and froze in Shaw's arms. A feeling of a warm hand on her bare arm ghosted through her mind and she remembered a high pitched scream. She could remember images of Nathan leaning over her, a perverted smile of glee on his face while he watched her suck away a life. She thought of the voice that now resided in her head. The same, but different all together. She could see Nathan sitting at his desk. His back was too them and she felt a coldness settle over her.

'_I don't want this.'_

'_Anna… hush.'_

The coldness was swept away by a warm voice that caressed against her inner barriers. She relaxed against Shaw, letting the warm currents carry her someplace safe. She felt thoughts lazily drift across her mind.

'_He wouldn't hurt meh that was done with purpose. It was to help him. I'ah know he loves meh and I'ah love him.' _

She felt the cool table underneath her and she was staring up at the bright operation light above. There were hushed voices off to the side but she paid them no mind. She allowed the warm currents to carry her further into a dark place where she couldn't feel, could think, couldn't worry about the world around her. She could feel the voice next to her; it thrashed in the current fighting against its calming pull.

'_Relax, nothing can hurt you here.'_

'_No, this isn't right! I remember this… this feeling. Something is wrong, stand up Rogue. STAND UP!'_

Rogue felt an icy cold wave crash into her and instantly she was up. It took her a moment to realize that literally she was up. Her feet dangled underneath her as she hovered a few feet above the steel table. She stared at her hands in horror as memories for the night before flooded her with that icy wave. The voice inside wailed in anger and sadness as she watched again how her life became forfeit.

'_No… I'ah… I'ah didn't, I'ah didn't mean…' _

'_Be calm child, I will take care of this.' _Emma's voice echoed in her mind and she felt the screaming voice get pulled away from her and buried. Rogue's mind rolled and swirled with the voices as they howled and clambered away from Emma's presence. _'__Calm child, you need to calm yourself. Can you land?__'_

'_Can I'ah land?! I don't even know how I'ah got up here!' _By Emma's soft instruction she slowed brought herself back to the table. Her face was wet from tears and she hide behind her soft hair. She could hear Shaw arguing with Sinister as her mother forced back the screaming voice.

'_Easy child, just about done.' _Rogue relaxed against the steel table and sighed. Her eyes started to droop heavily and she struggled to stay awake. She could see the outline of Nathan and her father, both were screaming in each other's faces and Rogue couldn't help but smile at the silliness. Both were turning purple in the face and she tried to guess which one would pass out first from lack of air. Maybe she would, was she breathing? She couldn't tell, she couldn't feel any air entering her and she had the thought to panic. Almost had the urge to try and sit up but something kept her still. Was she still? Was she sitting or standing? Maybe laying down. Her momma would keep her safe she knew. She knew so much about the world, her and Nathan. Two of the smartest people in the world. She was honored they loved her so much. She looked back at Nathan and her poppa; their concerned faces flooded her vision. She could see her poppa breathing heavily and she giggles. He looked funny when he breathed so deeply. She tried mimicking him and he smiled at her. She could see his lips moving as he spoke but she could not hear anything. She looked at Nathan puzzled; he smiled at her and nodded in encouragement.

"I'ah… I'ah can't…" He shushed her with a finger and tapped his mind.

'_I'ah can't hear him, why?'_

'_He's not speaking Anna, he's praying.'_

'_Why?'_

'_You gave us a scare today, looks like your powers were not happy by the new presence in your mind. Your mother will correct that. We'll have to wait awhile before we can work on your new powers.' _She looked at him puzzled for a moment before memories seemed to build before her mind. A woman, a horrible woman had attacked them last night. She had grabbed onto her and held unto Nathan could control the situation. The woman, Ms. Marvel, she had threatened them. Called them mutant scum and tried to kill them. Rogue grew angry at the memory and slowly sat up. She looked around at her family and smiled slightly.

"I'ah think it is time to start teaching these people manners. Momma, when can I'ah practice with Nathan again?" Emma and Shaw exchanged glances before they both stared at Nathan.

"I think you should rest for a while. At least wait until after the New Year's party, alright?" Rogue nodded and slowly stood from the metal table.

"I'ah need to go for a walk, or somethin' I'ah can't sit here anymore." Emma grabbed her arm and walked her towards the door.

"We need to go shopping anyways. We need to get you a new gown for the party this weekend." Rogue smiled at her mother as they walked through the door.

"I'ah need to get the necklace from Nathan first, I'ah promised I'ah would never take it off and I'ah didn't have time to get it this morning." Emma laughed as they made their way back towards her rooms.

In the lab, Shaw and Nathan stood in quiet tension. Shaw did his best to cover his anger but now with Anna out of the room he fumed as he stared at Sinister.

"What in God's name do you think you were doing? She's unstable at best but now she's a walking time bomb!" Sinister regarded him coolly while he returned to his desk. He organized the papers on his desk before addressing the angry mutant.

"I was doing as I was commanded, you may have a hold on her mind Shaw but her genes and body belong to me. My master bids me and I obey."

"This master of yours better remember who can control her. The mind is a very powerful thing Sinister; we can take her away just as quickly." Shaw stormed from the room after having the last word and made his way back to his study. Sinister sat for a moment staring at the vacant space before laughing heartily. He wiped away a tear from his eye before returning to his work.

'_You have no idea.'_

* * *

Yes? No? What'd ya think? comments are always loved!


	12. Chapter 12

*dodges the angry readers.* Hi all... so so so sorry for the delay! At least this is a really long chapter :) Hope it lives up to what you expect!

As always I do not own anything, the original story line is my own.

* * *

Anna sat quietly in the fourth overstuffed chair at the fourth over stuffy boutique. They had been shopping the entire morning and now afternoon approached with no end in sight. She sat quietly as Emma busily pushed the poor sales clerks around, several bags sat around her feet and Anna busied herself with calculating their current spending spree.

_'We've must have spent at least $2000.00 so far...'_

_'She sure enjoys dressing you like a doll doesn't she?'_

Anna jolted slightly in her chair and eyed her mother to make sure she didn't overhear. Fiddling with her hair, Anna turned towards the frosted windows and tentatively searched her mind.

_'You're not going to find me until you listen to me.'_

_'Why do I'ah feel like I'ahm a hostage in my own body?'_

_'Because right now you are. I don't know what game is being played Anna, but until I do know we have to work together.'_

_'Yeah, like I'ah want to work with some mutant hater.'_

_'Listen to me. Does it feel like I hate you?'_

Anna paused for a moment. The ever present loathing and fire she usually felt from the psyches was absent from this voice. Part of her felt relief at the friendliness but that was soon abated when she remember what her mother had told her.

_'Emma... your mother, is a telepath that specializes in implanting false memories. You're a pawn in this scheme as much as I was. I have nothing to hide from you. I couldn't hide anything even if I wanted to Anna. Let me sort through your mind and I will help you make sense of all of this.'_

_'You're wrong. My mother loves me._' The words sounded hollow to her own ears and she frowned for a moment. Before she could delve further into it, Emma started to walk towards her and she had to quickly shut down the conversation.

"Well, it looks like we're out of luck here. Let's try one more."

"Momma, we've been trying 'one more' for the past three stores now. Let's face it; Bayville just doesn't have whatever it is you are looking for." Emma was quiet for a moment while Anna collected the shopping bags. As they walked out of the store, Emma clapped her hands in the cold and laughed loudly.

"You're right my darling, let's go directly to the source! How about a trip to New Orleans?" Anna smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded. As they waited or a taxi, Emma quickly dialed the airport to charter their jet and inform Shaw of their trip.

_'What are you doing Rogue?'_

_'Proving you wrong now shut up.'_

* * *

"Dis is the dumbest plan I have ever heard of homme."

Gambit sat in the corner, his cards ever shuffling between his glove clad hands. His eyes glowed dangerously behind his shades and he was shaking his head slowly.

"If you have a better strategy Gambit, I would love to hear it." Xavier sat in front of the round table, blueprints of the Fireclub home was laid before them and his eyes never left the carefully drawn out line in front of him.

"Der is no way we'll be able teh get past dem guards. Dat witch will sense us before we even make the property."

"Magneto's helmet will work for anyone Gambit; he's been pleasant enough to allow me to borrow it for a costume. Logan has never met the two so they won't know what to search for on him. It's the best option we have."

"An' me? What am I doin' while these two wine and dine wit' de enemies?" Warren stood suddenly and stalked towards the leaning Cajun, he waited patiently for the relaxed man to look up into his face.

"I am not wining and dining with the enemy sir. I am the best chance you have of getting back your friend so I would watch what I would say if I were you."

"Homme, you do not want to press these 'tings with me." The two men stared each other for a few tense moments until Magneto cleared his throat to gain their attention again.

"We have trust in you Mr. Worthington, everyone here just wants to get back Rogue. My colleague there is just a little hot-headed and should go for a walk. Isn't that right Gambit."

Gambit stood for a moment and stared around the room before shaking his head and making his way out the sliding door. Magneto watched him go and understood his pain. Gambit had watched over the girl while he was away on business and had grown rather fond of her. He could remember the last time the two spoke.

* * *

**"De fille, she's all out of sorts. De X-men don't know how to help her. She's been beatin' herself up over de Mystique incident, and den they whole Apocalypse 'ting."**

**"Mayhap I should do something to ease her mind. I'll go to her soon I think. Now about this new haven..."**

* * *

If only he had paid more attention, maybe things would have turned out differently for them. Magneto shook his head to clear his mind before returning to the task at hand. There was no time to dwell on past mistakes; her life depended on him now.

Xavier continued to go over the plan again, they searched for any flaws, any mistakes that would cause this to go up in smoke. As he was spelling out the escape route he paused for a moment, his hand hovered over the map and his eye's glazed over. Logan was by his side in an instant trying to shake him awake.

"Come on Chuck, answer me. Hey, what's going on?" Xavier blinked rapidly as he came back to himself and stared around the room for a moment.

"I felt her, she used her powers but... it wasn't quite her." He looked at his shaking hands puzzled for a moment and Magneto stood concerned.

"What do you mean it wasn't 'quite' her" Xavier shook his head before wheeling out of the room towards cerebro.

"It was like her... her signature was warped, something was bleeding into it and changing. I don't like this Magnus; I think we have even less time than we thought." They entered the chamber for cerebro and Magneto floated the headset to Xavier to speed up the process. "If I can zone in on the... infection, or whatever it was I might be able to locate her more quickly."

Magneto stood by quietly as Xavier worked quietly at the keyboard, his mind flying around the city searching for Rogue. Magneto waited patiently as the seconds ticked by as he watched Xavier's face grow red from concentration. Finally after several minutes a picture formed on the far wall of the dome, it was hazy at first before coming clearer to reveal the inside of a jet. Emma sat facing them, her face alight with animated speech. A waitress was behind her serving beverages and watching the two out of the corner of her eye.

"Where is that Charles?" The Professor shook his head and tried to find some sort of identification from Rogue's mind.

"Something... something is blocking me. I think Emma may have placed some sort of block around her mind. I can't get in touch with her, even with Cerebro's help." Xavier sighed and started to pull the headset off when a loud female voice echoed around them.

"Are you Xavier?" Magneto stood at attention instantly as he searched for the source of the voice. The Professor sat still, his hands hovering over the helmet as he responded.

"Yes I am... who are you?"

"I don't know anymore, but I can sense you are trying to reach Anna. She can't hear you right now. May I take a message?"

"Young lady... I would recommend not to play games with us. You would not like us to get angry."

"And you do not want me to cut off this connection. I've been searching through her mind and I see you are friends. At least you used to be. Everything is so jumbled in here."

"Miss, how are you able to speak with us right now?" Xavier was typing furiously at the key board. His eyes watched the image before them as it shifted to the few outside the plane window.

"I'm not sure about that either. Things are... lost between us and no matter how I search I cannot locate missing events. I believe a part of me is stuck somewhere inside. How I came to be here and why I wasn't reduced to raging memories like the others is another question entirely."

"Can you tell us where you are headed?"

"Why would I want to?" Xavier stopped; he looked towards Magneto with a silent plea in his eyes. Magneto pulled his helmet off before stepping next to the Professor by the console.

"Because my dear, you don't want to be in there as much as we don't want you there. We could help you. Find out what happened and return you to normal."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Magneto. She thinks you do that quite often." They were silent, unsure on how to proceed. This was a tenuous communication they had and if it was lost, it was an outcome they were not willing to think about yet. "We're going to New Orleans. Shopping I think. She is rather happy here, if not a little naive. I must go, good luck, you're going to need it." The picture faded before their eyes and the connection was broken. Xavier lifted the helmet and settled it in his lap for a moment before sighing and turning to Magneto.

"We may have to change everything now. If she's out from under Shaw's grasp... we must act quickly." Magneto nodded his agreement and turned with Xavier towards the sliding doors.

"We'll need Gambit; he'll know the area best. Logan too incase there are any body guards. I will go as well. Maybe I can jog something in her mind." The Professor nodded his agreement as the elevator climbed quickly to the hanger floor. They made their way quickly towards the awaiting x-jet, Logan was already suited and waiting in the cockpit. Gambit was leaning against the open hanger, a fresh pack of cards rested in his hand.

"We doin' this homme?" At Magneto's nod, Gambit walked calmly to the open jet and waited for him to enter. Magneto turned to Xavier and rest a hand on his shoulder.

"We will retrieve her Charles; I will not leave until she is safely back at the institute." The Professor merely nodded and watched as the two entered the jet and it made its way towards New Orleans.

_'I do hope you are right my friend.'_

* * *

The plane landed softly as the sun was just starting to set over the horizon.

"Momma, we're not going to be able to shop that much today. Maybe we could start back up tomorrow?" Emma nodded while speaking to the driver. Anna drifted towards the car as their destination was planned, her mind drifting back to the conversation they had on the plane.

* * *

**'Anna dear, don't slouch. Poppa wouldn't approve. Speaking of Poppa, how do you feel about his work?'**

**'I'ah don't know Momma, why?'**

* * *

**"**Well, he would like you to help him this coming up election season. You see, mutant relations are as delicate as ever and your father needs to know who his enemies are. You would be a big help for your father if you would intern on his staff."

"He wants meh to absorb people... doesn't he..."

"Yes but darling, with the control we are getting over your powers it would feel like nothing come time we need your help. We're making strides in your control and you should start considering how your going to use these powers."

"Why do I even have to use them though Momma..." Emma had looked at her sternly and dropped the subject. For the rest of the trip Anna was forced to listen to the mindless gossip of the people in the Hellfire club. She watched the white fluffy clouds pass by under them, hiding the dreary snowy landscape from below. By now they should have been passing the Smoky Mountains and Anna was looking forward to the warmer climate of Louisiana.

Now as they drove through the busy streets of downtown, a strange sense of déjà vu overcame her as she watched the people outside her darkened window.

"Momma, could we go see a show tonight?" Emma shook her head as she typed on her phone.

"No dear, it's too late and we have too much to do. We're going straight to the hotel, have dinner and then we must rest." Anna turned back towards the window and sighed quietly to herself.

Dinner was just as dreary, room service to their suite instead of enjoying one of the local restaurants. Emma spent her time on her cell phone while Anna flipped through the TV stations in the other room. After a little past 11 Emma came out and sat beside her on the couch for a moment and watched part of the horror movie Anna had playing. Her face twisted in disgust as a particularly disgusting scene came on and shook her head.

"Honestly Anna, how can you watch these things? It's horribly cinematography. Why not watch something nicer like... like Legally Blonde?" Anna couldn't stop the look of horror come across her face at the suggestion.

"Momma! I want to watch something fun, and scary not just plain scary!" Emma rolled her eyes before kissing the top of her head.

"Good night daughter. Go to sleep soon, we can't afford bags under your eyes now can we." Anna stuck her tongue out at Emma's retreating from and zoned back onto her movie. "And Anna, don't forget to put the curlers in your hair tonight."

"Yes mother dearest". Emma slammed her door in her frustration and Anna couldn't help but smile a little. She left the movie running for a while as she watched the light in Emma's room. After a few minutes the bed creaked and the light turned off and Anna's smile grew wider. Leaving the TV playing softly she padded over to the large double windows that opened to the courtyard below. She opened them quietly and felt the cool breeze blow her hair softly from her face. She looked back to the bedroom door and waited for a moment before stepping onto the small cast iron sill.

_'You there stranger?'_

_'Yes, why?'_

_'I'ahm going to try to fly._' She felt the presence shiver slightly and come closer to the front of her mind.

_'Are you sure? Sometimes it's a bit scary the first time.'_

_'Don't worry, this isn't my first time... I'ah don't think..._' She smiled at the slight shock and Anna looked up into the cloudy sky for a moment before checking the ground for pedestrians. Taking a deep breath she stepped out into the open air and let go. The wind pushed against her as she started to fall to cobblestone street below before she jerked herself effortlessly up towards the roof. She landed softly among the plants of a private garden and couldn't help the girlish giggle that burst from her mouth.

"That felt great!"

_'Don't get cocky little girl, it takes a lot of practice to fly decently.'_ Anna ignored the voice and kicked off from the roof with a shout of joy. The wind sped past her as she ascended higher and higher into the clouds. The cool dampness clung to her clothes causing her to shiver but she still continued to climb. The sound of a jet echoed close to her left and she pushed harder to avoid a nasty collision. Finally she could see the faint beginnings of stars above her and she reached forward as she burst from the clouds. She hovered there in no man's land, the white fluffy clouds under her reflecting the bright moonlight and a million stars twinkling and gazing above her.

_'Not bad Anna, I'm impressed._' Anna smiled at the reluctant praise and reclined back to stare at the stars. She raised her hand and cupped the stars. She felt silent tears roll into her hair and frown slightly.

'_Why am I'ah cryin'...'_

'_You don't remember do you?'_ Anna sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

_'I'ah don't know what your talkin' about._' Anna turned suddenly and felt the urge to stare at the clouds below, their swirling mist calmed her frightened mind and she felt her body ease into the breeze.

_'I'ah could just drop... why do I'ah want to drop? Do I'ah care?'_

'_Anna... wait something isn't right._' Anna didn't listen as she closed her eyes and willed her body to fall. The wind pulled at her damp clothing as her eyes watered from the speeding wind. She lost herself in the clouds and she smiled widely at the sense of danger. Just as she started to feel the internal warning to slow, a black object appeared just below her hovering in the air. She screamed and lost her sense as she put her arms in front of her face to protect herself from impact.

She landed hard against the object and the wind rushed out of her lungs. She laid breathless and dazed for a moment before raising her head slightly to look in the dark windows before her. Three pairs of eyes were glued on her from a black cockpit. One of the men inside was screaming at her but the thick glass muffled his voice. She stared, unsure what to do. Apart of her wanted to laugh at their dumbfounded faces and another part, a small part that tickled the back of her mind wanted her to cry with joy. She scrambled from the hood of the jet she was resting on and tried to back away from the strangers.

_'I have to go, this isn't right...'_

_'Stay Anna, they are good people.'_

_'NO! Your wrong, I'ah never should have left the hotel room, Momma... Momma's going to kill meh.'_

_'She'll kill you if she know's you saw them. Anna listen to me!'_ Anna started to bolt from the jet, she pushed as hard as she could leaving it behind in the clouds. She made a fast descent to the city lights below and kept turning to look behind her. The clouds were dark and revealed nothing of the strange air craft. Anna felt the tension in her chest relax slightly and she slowed her decent. As she turned back to the glittering city she jerked to a halt as she saw a dark figure in front of her. His long cape swayed in the breeze and she could barely see a pair of bright blue eyes from behind a heavy helmet.

"Rogue." She shook her head and backed away from the man. She looked around for an escape but realized he was watching her every move.

"Wh-what do you want with meh?" She scolded herself for the stutter and tried to stand straight to hide her fear. The man slowly glided towards her, his hands open at his sides.

"I'm here to help you Rogue, I'm a friend." She shook her head as a strange buzzing nose started to ascend from the back of her mind.

"No... no you're not. Your... I'ah don't know who you are but you..." The buzzing grew louder and she winced at the pain it was causing.

_'It's no buzzing Rogue, it's a warning device. Emma is coming._' The buzzing intensified and Anna was able to make out individual shouts from inside. The voices, long silent in their cage had broken free and were scrambling to pull her under their weight. She curled herself into a ball, the strange man forgotten as she rocked herself in midair.

_'No please... please go away. Someone please, help meh.'_

_'Breathe Anna, your going to pass out.'_

_'I'ah... I'ah can't._' Warm arms encircled her and Anna looked up into the stranger's eyes. His soft blue gaze broke something within her and Anna felt a sudden calm emptiness overcome her as he glided them down to a rooftop.

"Oh Rogue... Anna... what have they done to you?" Magneto caressed her clammy forehead as he gazed into her unfocused eyes.

"Something that I can make permanent if I want to Magneto." He turned quickly to see the diamond witch walking towards them with a strange-looking man behind her.

"She's just a child Frost. Leave her be."

"But our master is not done with her. Our master requires her skills again." Magneto frowned, it had sounded like Emma's voice but something didn't sit well...

"Who are you."

"I am no one in particular, nothing more than a pawn for my Master's great plan. Young Magneto, haven't you learned yet that you can't defeat history." Magneto looked to the man standing just behind Emma, his black hair stood in stark contrast to the red eyes that glowed from the darkness.

"I take it you are this Sinister I am hearing about." The man merely smiled towards him before extending his hand.

"Come Anna... it's time to leave." Magneto tightened his arms around the stiff girl and shook his head.

"She is not-" The wind blew out of his lungs as her petite fists crashed against him, he released her as he flew back and off the roof from the force. Struggling to remain upright and conscious he raised himself back to the roof only to find it empty and cold. He searched the alley under him and around the building but found no trace of the blonde witch or his lovely Rogue. Raising a hand to his ear he flew back towards the jet.

"Charles, we have a larger problem then Shaw. We need to take another look at this Sinister person. Gambit is right. He's the one we have to worry about." As the jet turned back towards Bayville, Magneto sat in one of the far chairs from the other two men. Staring into his gloved hands he choked back his tears as he remember the cold feel of her against his body.

_'We have to get her back soon, or we'll lose her forever.'_

* * *

__Well, what'd ya think? Yeah, nah? Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for the drive by :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there, sup strangers! Sorry bout this :) Had a stroke of inspiration due to our friend Marigab reminding me I had this lovely story.

Anways: I do not own the x-men nor the marvel universe, the original story line is my own.

On with the show!

* * *

It was cold. She could feel shivers running up and down her body as the rough current dragged her under and crashed her against the sharp rocks of the river. She couldn't feel any pain but panicked as her head ducked under the foamy water again and again. Her mind screamed at her to kick, to swim, to fight the strong current that threatened to be her dark grave. She drove her will into breathing as her body refused to respond to her frantic mind. Her vision would grow fuzzy and she just knew that this time would be the last time she saw the gray sun above, the last time she would feel its tepid warmth on her skin. She fought for breath one more time as she burst up from the turmoil rapids and suddenly found herself in the middle of a calm pool of water. Her coughing echoed around her as she tread water for a moment. Her eyes were hazy and refused to focus on the distant shore. She could see a blob of a person standing just next to a large boulder and she waved her hands frantically towards him.

_'Please! Help meh!'_

'_You have your own strength Rogue, learn to control it. Hone it to your will._' The voice sounded desperately close and she almost recognized its deep gravelly quality. She pushed against the water and tried to gain purchase on the sandy bottom but her feet slipped and she dunked back under the cold water. It shocked her system and numbed her mind instantly.

_'Maybe I'ah should just stay here. Maybe this is mah home now.'_ She felt herself sink lower and lower into the dark depths, her mind growing fuzzy from lack of oxygen. She allowed her heavy limbs pull her further underneath and as she felt darkness close in on her and she smiled softly to herself.

Suddenly a sharp yank to her shirt collar pulled her swiftly to the surface and her lungs burned with the air rushing into them. She coughed and sputtered as the mysterious figure pulled her onto the sharp sand of the gray shore. The white sun blazed above them, burning her eyes. She squinted against the light and turned to see her rescuer. A man was doubled over wheezing and coughing the water from his lungs. His damp silver hair hid his face from her blurry gaze. She struggled to crawl to him, her limps heavy from her wet clothes. Her voice cracked as she called out to him and he turned his head slightly to stare at her from behind wet hair.

_'Listen to me now Rogue, we are trying to come for you. Please wait for me. Don't give up._' His eyes pleaded with her struggling form as he slowly faded from her vision.

_'No, don't go. Wait please. ERIC!'_

A hot rush of blood flooded through her body as she bolted up from her feather pillow. Her digital clock glowed in the dark room reminding her of the ungodly hour her body woke her up. She ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair and sat for a moment breathing deeply. She glanced about her dark room, the heavy woodwork created imposing shadows from the dim light. Faintly she could see the sparkles of her new ball gown for the New Year's masquerade gala this evening. She had spent the better part of yesterday afternoon stuck with two old women as they fitted it to her. Her skin had crawled whenever one or the other accidentally brushed against her. Even with Nathaniel's new invention, she still dreaded the moment she felt a touch. Swinging her feet over the edge of her bed she stood slowly and flexed her toes against the plush carpet of her floor. She shivered at the simple sensation and smiled at her childishness. Standing slowly, Anna shuffled to the large window that overlooked the gardens and stared at the moonlight snow. Glimpses of dead bushes poked out from under the fallen powder and Anna felt a twinge of sadness at their desolate state.

_'Winter doesn't cause things to die Anna, just to sleep._' She smiled sleepily as the warm voice caressed against her mind. '_What are you doing awake my butterfly?'_

_'I'ah couldn't sleep… bad dreams._' She felt his mental caress leave her mind when a soft knock sounded at her door. She tiptoed across the room and opened it a crack to smile at Nathaniel in the dark hallway.

"You know I'ahm not allowed to have visitors of the male persuasion in mah room Nathaniel. My mother would be aghast and Father would bury you." Essex winked at her and held out her long winter coat with a pair of soft boots.

"Then let's not enter your room my dear." She bit her lip with small hesitation but the glint in his eye made her smile again as she squeaked past her cracked door and grab the coat. They walked in silence until they reached the foyer and while Nathaniel shrugged on his coat she pulled on her winter gloves.

'_Shoot, I'ah forgot Nathaniel's necklace in mah room. I'ah guess I'll just have to be careful_.' Essex held his arm out to her and she took it with a small smile as they entered the back gardens just as a light snow started to fall in the pre-dawn hours. Anna breathed in deeply and enjoyed the clean crisp air. The snow under her feet crunched quietly as they meandered around the maze of stone statues and dead hedges.

'_Not dead... just asleep_.' She ran her fingers over the outcropping branches making the fluffy flakes scatter to the ground and melt against her warm fingers. She stared intently at the intricate designs of the flakes and was vaguely aware that they had stopped walking and Nathaniel was watching her. Running her hand down the side of her coat she blushed and cast her eyes downward.

'_Good grief girl, calm down. It's okay to get caught with your mind wandering._' Her new tenant spoke suddenly which caused her to blush harder. Nathaniel slowly lifted her chin with his gloved hand and she looked up at him with large owlish eyes as he smiled down at her.

"You are a marvelous girl Anna. Any man would be lucky to have such a strong woman like you." She stared up into his chocolate brown eyes and felt herself falling, her legs felt like jelly as he leaned down towards her. Her eye's fluttered shut in anticipation of the heat she was about to feel. It wasn't until his soft lips caressed hers that she remembered the necklace back on her side table in her room.

The pull was instant, floods of thoughts and memories assaulted her mind as she pulled back with a scream. Images of laboratories and test subjects blurred across her mind, the voices howled in indignation. The loudest voice of all was the one that Anna had started to call friend.

'_YOU STOLE ME! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AND MY POWERS! HOW DARE YOU, YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH!_'

Anna stumbled under the force and barely heard Nathaniel calling her name against the din.

'_NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM ME. YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY LIFE_.' A burning started to grow from deep in her chest and swell across her body. Her mind echoed with the shouts of anger and mistrust. She looked up at Nathaniel with wide terrified eyes. As she saw his face a memory of a younger boy and a mall parking lot came into view and she felt her anger grow instantly.

"How dare you, how dare you take meh from mah family!" As she struggled with the voices inside she stumbled towards Essex, his face hard and blank of emotion. Rogue's vision began to grow black as the voices overtook her and she felt the cold wetness of the snow against her knees. She kneeled there for a moment gasping against the onslaught as Essex's boots came into view. She looked up into his cold calculating face and shivered against the hardness in his expression. He swatted before her and grabbed her chin forcefully to stare into her clouded eyes.

"Dear, dear butterfly... if only you were obedient. I think that will be the first thing I correct once Shaw and Emma are out of the way. For now however, it's time for you to sleep." She struggled against his grip as grayness tinged in her vision. She could feel herself falling backwards into the turmoil and panicked.

_'Please no... not again, PROFESSAH!'_

* * *

The jet ride home had been a somber affair for the riding X-men. Magneto had secluded himself to the back of the jet and refused to speak to any of his companions for the journey. Gambit sat with his feet propped up on the seat in front of him, the sound of his shuffling cards grated on Wolverine's nerves as he stared out the cockpit window towards the racing clouds. He couldn't get the image of Rogue's terrified face from his mind. How she had just been hovering there in midair.

'_Ah Stripes, what are those bastards doing to ya in there_.' Wolverine cracked his knuckles then his neck to try and relieve some tension from his body. He tapped his foot against the metal dashboard before standing and pacing towards the back of the jet. He watched Magneto out of the corner of his eye as he passed him near the back end of the jet. The man looked haggard; his eyes were dull as he stared into his empty hands. Wolverine felt pity in his heart for the once enemy of the X-men and struggled to find words to say to the depressed man. Instead he grunted and shook his head in silence before stalking back towards the front of the jet.

"Dat man has it bad, no?" Wolverine looked at Gambit for a moment before barely nodding his agreement.

"That he does bub… that he does."

"What are we doing now Homme? Back to de feathered man's idea?"

"What other choice do we have? Something doesn't smell right; I don't like fightin' something I half understand." Gambit rested the cards on his lap for a moment and stared at Wolverine. His red on black eye's glowed under the fluorescent lights of the cabin and Wolverine could smell the fear and anger wafting from the smaller man.

"If I know one 'ting about dis Essex, I know he's dangerous and psychotic. We don't have much more time before de Cherie is lost to us."

"I refuse to believe that." Both men looked towards the darkened corner and saw Magneto staring at them. His eyes were hard with resolve as he stood and joined them. "She is stronger than we give her credit for and I know Rogue won't give in so easily." Wolverine rested a hand on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I hope your right bub, but even Chuck is having a hard time sorting out what they did to her. No kid should be subject to whatever it is they are doin' to her mind." They were interrupted briefly by an electronic voice announcing their descent back into the mansion airspace. Each of them sat calmly as the jet descended, their minds a thousand miles away back in the clouds over New Orleans.

* * *

"Like, Professor?" Xavier lifted his head from his fist as Kitty stood in the doorway of his study. She was wringing her hands in nervousness as she stared at the tired old man. Xavier sighed and straightened in his chair before smiling at her and beckoned her to come in. She stepped forward quickly and Kurt appeared behind her, his tail swished in agitation.

"Professor, we like, want to help. Rogue is our friend too."

"Ja and mein swchester!"

"And we like, feel horrible for how we like, acted towards her before she disappeared." Xavier could see the color of shame flush in their cheeks and could feel sympathy for the two teen mutants that only wanted to get their friend back.

"I understand Kitty but it's too dangerous. We don't know how these people will…"

"Like, every mission is dangerous. We like handled you and Magneto and Storm when Apocalypse made you his personal puppets and we like, handled that well."

"Ja! And let's not forget all the times we vent against Sabertooth and Mystique and Magneto with his acolytes. Or what about the big sentinel!" Xavier raised his hands in defense at the onslaught of reasoning. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he lowered his hands to his desk again.

"I understand your concern, and I know we put your lives in danger almost on a daily basis but this is different." Kitty crossed her arms and stared at the Professor in defiance.

"This is like, so not different."

"Yes Kitty it is, these people are not out to unite the mutants under one order like Magneto. Or too capture us and study what makes us tick like the government is. The Hell Fire club is out for world domination pure and simple. They find any who oppose them and… destroy them." Kurt hung his head and stared at his gloved fingers.

"Zat maybe Professor but zey have mein swescheter," He raises his eyes and looked directly at the Professor, "An' zat is what makes the X-men dangerous." Kitty placed a soft hand on Kurt's shoulder but never broke eye contact with the Professor as they stared down their case. The professor closed his eyes a moment to block out the sight of his children grown much too quickly.

"Ordinarily I would not even entertain the idea of allowing you to assist in this issue. However, under the circumstances…" If the Professor was waiting for girlish squeals and high fives between the two, he was going to have to wait a bit longer. Both teens stood straighter as he watched and nodded solemnly in his direction before making their way calmly out of his office. He sat for a moment longer, his eyes unfocused on the papers in front of him. A red light started to beep on his phone and he slowly answered the awaiting call.

"Hey Chuck, we lost her. Essex was there and was able to somehow control her. I think you and Gumbo here were right. Frost and Shaw are not the main target's here. We need to rework this plan of ours."

"This is most disturbing news Logan; I'll wait for you in the control room. I'll call Warren as well. His plan is our best option right now." His gruff response was cut off as Xavier ended the call. He waited a moment before dialing Warren's hotel. Few words were spoken before the plan was set in motion. The tired Professor turned towards the giant window behind his desk to stare out at the lands of his parent's home and now his haven for teens and children with mutant powers. He planned and funded a safe place for people like him to grow and learn, without fear of persecution. Now however the times were shifting against them and he could barely protect what he held dear. Lowering his head into his hands he sobbed softly as he thought of the young girl who was only recently made his charge, and then his own savior against a stronger opponent.

'_This was not my plan… this was not the future I wanted for them.'_ Turning back up to the waning moon he prayed he could save his charge, prayed the people he called family would stay safe.

* * *

Ta da! The party and the big show down is the next chapter. A nice long one for all the speaking and action I want/need. Will hopefully have it up by Sunday so be prepared :)

TA TA!


	14. Chapter 14

So... in my defense I wanted to make sure this chapter was PERFECT! This is a big chapter, big reveal, be EVERYTHING! I would hate for it to be ruined by rushed writing or typos ;) So here we are at the climax, please let me know how you feel about it :)

As always I do not own the marvel universe or the x-men, the original story line is my own :)

* * *

The house was lit brightly in the dark night with white and gold party lights as Warren's limo pulled up the long drive way. The cobble path was shoveled and brushed dry to keep the party goer's clothing from the wet salt. The trees were decorated tastefully with icicle light's and giant Christmas bulbs. Classical music filtered from the wide double doors and the sounds of the guests was a steady undertone to the drifting music. As Warren waited for their turn at the front gate he adjusted his simple black and white checkered mask before watching his companion wring her glove covered hands. He placed a calm hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly in her seat.

"Relax, you'll do fine." Kitty smiled at him nervously, her eyes glittered with nerves from behind her soft pink mask. "Do you remember the plan?" She nodded before taking a deep breath and stared out the window again.

"You're going to distract Shaw and Emma while I look for Rogue. Once I have her I will need to place this nifty little thing on her neck," Kitty looked down at the small microchip that forge had designed for them before continuing. "Then I tell the Professor and he tries to break down what barriers Emma erected in her. Once that's done we'll have Rogue back and escape and like, live happily ever after."

Warren smiled at her softly and tried to not let his worry show through his eyes. She was so young yet and believed so much of the world. Warren hoped she could hold onto this innocence for just a bit longer. As the valet opened the door and Warren stepped out into the cold, Kitty stashed the small lifesaving gadget in her clutch purse before graciously accepting Warren's hand. They meandered slowly with the crowd up the steps towards the entrance. News cameras and reporters lined the sides of the staircase shouting names and questions at the guests of importance. Kitty felt a little shy as one stuck a microphone right past her face to shout a question to Warren. He smiled graciously and spoke quickly, the perfect image of a businessman and playboy of the upper crust society. Kitty watched the people around them and saw several celebrities that would have had the girls back at the mansion squealing in excitement. For now Kitty kept her eye's moving, searching for any sign that Rogue was outside.

'_That would be like, too easy._'

Slowly they made their way into the bright entry way. The colored masks and clothes blended before Kitty's eyes and she couldn't help but feel slightly awed at the majestic feeling of it all. Smiles and laughter filtered from the grand ballroom and Warren slowly steered them into a corner away from sight but still have a clear shot of the large double doors. He stood close to her with his head slightly bent towards her ear. She blushed slightly at the closeness and knew they were painting quite an interesting picture.

"Shaw and Emma usually have these large throne chairs near the far right wall. My bet is that they will be there lording over their guests. If their plan for Rogue is what we believe then she will be somewhere in the middle of the dance floor being the perfect hostess. Make your way there discreetly and see if you can pull her from the crowd. We don't really know what her reaction will be to Forge's invention. They stopped talking for a moment as a gaggle of women giggled as they walked rather closely by. Although Kitty knew she was not, in any essence, dating Warren; she still bristled at the obvious attempts to win his attention. Warren smiled politely at them but turned back towards Kitty to their annoyance.

"Now, if things don't go to plan…" She silenced him with a short shake of her head.

"This will work, we're the X-men and she's my best friend. This will work Warren." He smiled at her enthusiasm but continued.

"Kitty, we have to have a plan for the small chance this doesn't work. If we can't get Rogue back or if something diverts you before you can get to her, you need to follow the escape plan understand?" She nodded slowly before accepting his offered arm. Together they entered the giant ballroom and for a moment Kitty was awed by its Christmas spirit. Evergreen trees lined the edges of the great room with sparkles of tinsel and bulbs. Tables were scattered around them hosting several people at each with plates of delicate finger foods and glasses of champagne. In the middle, skirts twirled and flowed as the dancers weaved in between each other and across the dance floor. Gales of laughter echoed around them and for a moment Kitty was transported back to a slower time, a grander time where these parties were a nightly occurrence. Warren led her confidently towards the center of the ballroom and joined the swaying crowds for a few minutes as they scanned the faces around them.

"Do you see her?" Kitty shook her head, a sliver of fear and dread was working its way into her mind and she searched for Rogue's familiar white streak. Finally after what seemed like ages she spotted a woman standing just inside the large balcony windows. Her back was to them but Kitty would recognize those curled white bangs anywhere. Nodding her head slightly, Warren followed her line of sight until he too located her through the crowds. He marveled at her deep green gown with a dangerously low neckline. He leaned down to whisper in Kitty's ear, a picture perfect moment of possible lovers whispering sweet things to each other.

"Her skin, be careful." Kitty nodded once before they pulled from each other and bowed. As Warren gracefully made his way towards Shaw and his group of lackey's, Kitty turned and made a bee line towards the refreshments. She smiled at the young man who handed her a crystal glass of champagne and she turned to stare at the dancing crowds. Out of the corner of her eye, Kitty watched as Rogue laughed and smiled with a group of other girls. A young man stood at her arm smiling with the other gentlemen. She seemed calm and in control and Kitty could feel a touch of envy towards the southern belle. She seemed so at home in this atmosphere that it was almost a crime to pull her away from this lie. She watched with bated breath as Rogue seemed to excuse herself and make her way towards a pair of side doors. Her escort had stayed behind with the group for the moment and Kitty took her chance.

'_Now's my chance, please work_.'

* * *

Warren watched Kitty go and turned his own eye towards the dais that held Shaw's ridiculous throne. He sat there wearing regal clothing and a full face mask. Emma was next to him, her posture as pristine as ever. Her own snow white face mask reflected her constant icy stare. Neither were entertaining guests at this moment, preferring to sit above their guests and displaying their power. Warren forced himself not to roll his eyes as he approached the dais and the line of guards before him. Plastering one of his best playboy smiles he raised a hand in greeting to Shaw and Emma.

"Good evening Shaw. Emma you look lovely as always." He stood politely and waited for them to respond. After a moment he cleared his throat and tried again. "So Shaw, Have you head the latest anti-mutant campaign in DC I hear it's-"

"Excuse me Sir." Warren turned to look at a man standing just to the right of the dais. He was wearing a deep red velvet suit; his black demon mask covered the upper portion of his face leaving his mouth free. Warren felt a cold chill shiver its way down his spine at the calculating smile. "The King and Queen are currently not entertaining guests at the moment. Please, enjoy the refreshments." Warren forced a weak smile before turning away to meander back towards the entrance. He leaned against the cold marble wall and watched the stranger over the heads of the other guests. The man stood at his post with an air of self-satisfaction that made Warren uneasy.

'_Can you see what I'm seeing professor?_'

_'Yes Warren I can, I believe that is the Essex man. Be wary of him. For now we need to concentrate on getting Rogue out of there._' Warren scanned the crowds for Kitty's pink dress and mask, finally spotting her as she slipped behind a side door.

'_We're almost there Professor, Kitty is following her now.'_ He smiled quickly to a waiter who held a tray up to him with a glass of champagne. He took it with a nod and sipped slowly as he watched the other guests and admired the decorations.

_'Warren… would you look back to the ceiling for a moment?'_ He obliged, letting his gaze linger on the gauze strips of silver and white fabric. The twinkling lights shown through the thin material making his eyes go slightly unfocused.

'_What am I looking for Professor?_'

_'It's not what you're looking for, it's what you've found. We have to get her out of there now Warren.'_

_'Why Professor what is it-_'

A loud trumpeting sound interrupted his thoughts as several of the guards saluted and parted the guests for the man in the red suit. Warren glanced at his watch and saw there was but a few more minutes until midnight.

_'Warren please, something isn't right you have to get out of there!_' Warren could feel the Professor's panic through the telepathic link and pushed his way towards the side door he saw Kitty go through a few moments before. He felt a hand snag his shoulder and tried to brush off the stranger. The hand clenched down in a bone crushing grip and Warren grunted at the pain. The stranger forced him to his knees as the crowd parted for Essex who now stood in front of Warren; His cold calculating smile glittering down at him.

"Mr Worthington, leaving us so soon? And just as my protégé was about to make her debut!" He leaned in closer to Warren, his breath tickled the side of his ear as he whispered, "You as well Professor, be welcome in her honored performance, and never doubt the power of the Master again." Essex straightened his jacket and smiled to the surrounding guests.

"My friends! As the new year approaches our honored King and Queen have allowed me to indulge you all with a spectacular show from their darling daughter. She is one of the few, one of the special," Essex smiled mischievously at Warren who struggled against his captives. "She is… A DEMI-GOD!" His voice boomed around the large ballroom as smoke bombs and bright flashes lit up the center of the dance floor. The mechanic sounds of gears and conveyor belts made the floor vibrate as an opening began to form in the middle of the orchestra stage. Bright white spot lights lit up from below and threw a shadow of a young woman as she was lifted from the hole.

'_Professor… please tell me that's a magic trick, or maybe… her powers_…'

_'They haven't evolved Warren… I fear the worst, Magneto and the others are outside trying to get in but their body guards are more than they appear. Hold on for just a few more minutes, help is on the way._' Warren felt his mouth run dry as Rogue finally appeared floating over the smoking hole. Her eye's were closed for the moment and Warren searched her face for any signs of struggle. Her green gown was replaced with some sort of black and metal body suit that left very little to his imagination. Her hair tangled about her face erratically from unseen force. He was so entranced with her that he failed to notice the party guests around him bend to their knees, their faces downcast. Essex was watching her with a rapt lustful expression. He had removed his red jacket and now stood before her with his black shirt open revealing his bare chest.

"My Master, come to your worshipers, we have longed to have you return. Too soon were you cruelly banished from your rightful throne. Come my Master, enter the body and spirit of your design." As he sank to his knees, Warren watched as the roof above them seemed to shimmer and glow with sigils of unknown origin. Their light blinded Warren as they streaked and were absorbed into Rogue's body. She jerked as each sigil collided with her chest. The sounds of thunder came from outside and the windows lit briefly with flashes of light. Behind him there were sounds of fighting and screaming and Warren begged for them to hurry. Suddenly the roof glowed a brilliant white light that arched into lightening that struck Rogue's body. Her blood curdling scream mixed with his as she jerked from the power that assaulted her. He could hear her pleas of mercy and help as the lightening struck again and again against her frail body. The side door behind him crashed open and he smiled in relief, the cavalry had finally come. He was instead surprised to see Kitty next to him with Mystique not far behind. Kitty phased Warren through the hands of the man holding him and Mystique knocked him back into the crowd. She growled and made a dash for Essex.

"THA'S MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" Before Mystique could slash her claws through his back she was thrown aside from an unseen force. She landed hard in front of Warren and Kitty who stood shocked at Rogue who, in turn, was staring directly towards them.

"_**Mortals… mutant and human alike**_…" Warren's heart sank deep into his chest as he watched Rogue's eyes, the golden light of the flames inside her mind reflected for all to see. "_**Know now that the power, the fate, the destiny of Apocalypse can never be thwarted**_."

* * *

Danger Will Robinson! Any good? Comments are lovely as always and just for you lovely folks I have already started working on the next chapter. There will be a bit more of a flash back for Rogue and the master of metal and of course their point of view for this party. Thanks for the drive by!

~GreenRogue


	15. Chapter 15

Howdy! So soon you ask? Why yes, yes so soon :) I tried to do this all in one chapter so this is a particularly long one. I took some creative license with it and if I get the timeline wrong at all let me know. I tried to stay true to the series the best I could. As always comments and reviews are appreciated! Thanks for the drive by!

I do not own the marvel/x-men universe, the original story line is my own.

* * *

The steady bass of Lance's radio made Rogue's head thrum in time with the beat. She stared vacantly at the dirty ceiling above her, listening to the arguments of her housemates below. She crossed her legs casually on her bed and did her best to ignore the shouts of the boys. Toad and Lance were welcoming the newest member to their defective family. Blob had been... stupid to say the least in kidnapping the valley queen, but Rogue enjoyed their little scuffle. As Rogue thought about the obnoxious red head and her sidekicks she remember the small stick "communicator" that she had given Rogue when they first met. She frowned remembering how sincere she had seemed when they were trying to "help" her.

_'Psht, yeah and now look at how they treat you. Like the outcast you are.'_

'_Shut it Cody_.'

Rogue rolled over on her small bed and watched the setting sun outside her grimy window; the bass had started to thump faster as some obnoxious rap song came on. Grunting in frustration, Rogue pushed herself from her bed and bounded down the stairs. She paused for a moment in the entryway and watched as Toad and Lance chanted at Blob who was currently finishing the last 2 liter of soda in the house. She felt her temper flare at their stupidity and shouted at them,

"Why can't ya'll behave like humans?" They stopped and stared at her for a moment, the heavy rap music was numbing to her ears. She turned to leave but caught the sound of Toad's voice following her through the door.

"Cause we're not, yo." Rogue trudged through the back lawn, her arms shivered in the cool evening breeze as she muttered and fumed at her housemates.

_'Damn northern summers. I'ah miss the heat the most I'ah think.'_

'_You're telling me. These Yankees know nothing of music, or football. I could take that Duncan dude out in a sec-'_

_'Could you lahke... not talk to meh in mah mind. It's a bit creepy.'_

'_Suit yourself, but you're always creepy._'

Rogue rolled her eyes at the 'Cody' she now carried with her everywhere. Mystique had tried to help her block him out. To get her to forget what she had done. But having this constant reminder put a slight hitch in the process. Rogue shook her head and continued towards the far tree line. The sun was just setting past the tops of the trees, causing long shadows to reach out to her. She stopped just at the edge of the light and watched the dark shapes weave back and forth in the breeze. The tall points were reaching towards her like teeth of a monster. They reminded her of an old story she read once, about a princess who ventured into the darkness to bring it joy.

'_If only I'ah could be that brave... to face the never ending loneliness with courage... or at lease indifference.._.' She looked down at her gloved covered hands. She could remember when she took up that habit; it seemed like a great idea, a fashion statement to annoy those preps in her old school. Now they were safety precautions. Now they were a weakness that she could never overcome, just one slip... she clenched her fists then and fell to her knees screaming. She punched the ground with her damned gloved hands shouting with each punch,

" . !" She stopped when she felt her hands grow numb. Grass stained the knuckles of the gloves and she felt a slight bit of blood trickle down her wrist. She laid her limp, hurting hands in her lap and refused to acknowledge the tears that trickled down her cheeks. "I'm not... weak..."

"What are you doing out here?" Rogue jumped at the deep male voice from behind her and quickly wiped her eyes quickly before glaring at the stranger behind her.

"Last I'ah heard this was a free country!" She stared at the red boots of the new comer and slowly lifted her eyes across his plated chest. His cape fluttered slightly in the wind and she fought back the sardonic comment of a comic book villain. His face was hidden in the shadows of a domed red helmet.

"I'm not asking you, why are you in this location... I'm asking what are you doing IN this location?" Rogue blushed slightly as she remember her little temper tantrum from a few moments ago and looked at her gloves self-consciously. The blood from her knuckles had seeped through the worn leather and it hurt to move her fingers. She wanted to go back to the house to clean them but before she could move a larger gloved hand held her wrist gently and slowly peeled the glove from her skin. She tried to jerk from his touch, but his grip tightened painfully and she bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the whimper of pain.

Gently the man inspected her bruising knuckles and damaged skin. Rogue found herself staring into the blackness of his helmet, fixated on the face she could barely make out. He seemed old, almost like a grandfather to her. But something in his blue eyes, something kept him young and invigorated with his life so he didn't seem so old at all. Instinctively she took a small step towards him and felt the warmth radiate from his body. She looked back towards their joined hands and was surprised to see white, thin gauze was wrapped around her knuckles. He was working on her other hand currently and she stared at his handy work.

"Why..."

"Am I doing this? I believe in looking after the people I care about." She scoffed at him and pulled her hand away quickly.

"You don't even know meh." He sighed at her before grabbing her unresisting hand again to finish wrapping it.

"That's true, but I know you're special. You're different Rogue. You're more than meets the eye so to speak." She fought to keep from rolling her eyes at him as she took her bandaged hand back. He stood next to her and stared into the dark trees as she examined his work. They stood like that for a while, neither spoke as the sun finally rested below the horizon and the twinkling stars lit up the night sky. "What's wrong?"

She started at his voice and realized she had been frowning. Rogue shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"I'ah feel lost in this sky is all. Everything looks different than it does down in Mississippi." He didn't respond to her and Rogue felt slightly foolish. Her cheeks felt warm from her blush and she turned to walk back towards the house. "I'ah better get back before the boys get Blob to eat everything in the house." She turned to wave at the man but realized he still hadn't turned away from the stars. She scoffed and turned towards the boarding house and the awaiting chaos inside.

* * *

_**A few months later….**_

Rogue sat in the metal ball and counted to a thousand for the fourth time as it silently moved to wherever it was she was going. She considered the smooth metal walls with disdain and huffed in frustration. The boys on the beach had said this was her 'reward'. She didn't understand then and now it didn't feel like much of a reward.

'_More like a prisoner being sent to jail_.' She tapped her foot against the bottom of the sphere and hummed softly to herself. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge she was leaning on and felt herself relax to the steady humming of the metal. She could feel her mind being lulled into a blissful half asleep state and she let her body relax against the warm metal. As she dozed, images of other metal prisons reflected off of her mind as she heard shouts in a foreign language around her. She felt a slight pull on her consciousness and fought to open her eyes.

The shouting grew louder as an image began to form in her mind of a large temple like room. Glowing machines surrounded her and she could feel her energy depleting against her will. There was a cold hardness against her back and she slowly opened her eyes to see dark faces above her. They stared down at her in discontent as their eyes reflected their betrayal. Slowly they started to close the sides of her now coffin and she struggled to raise her arm to stop them.

'_No please! Don't do this to meh_!'

She could see a single man above her. His dark skin glowed from lines upon lines of tattoos across his arms and legs. His stony face stared down at her with satisfaction.

_**'You will await me, you will be my vessel, my connection back should anything come against me. You are my harbinger of chaos.**'_ The walls closed around her leaving her in a bright blue light. Her mind grew fuzzy and her body heavy. She could feel herself sinking into oblivion as the heavy, omnipresent voice continued to speak to her mind.

**_'You will sleep, you will forget. My powers on earth shall keep you from remembering your purpose and your life until I am ready for you.'_** Her mind sank into the darkness as her thoughts scattered to the proverbial winds. She became nothing and no one as stasis slowed her body and her mind.

The sudden jolt of the sphere launched her into wakefulness and she struggled to breath for a few moments. She clawed at the metal around her as pure animalistic terror urged her to escape the metal. She pounded on the side and screamed.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" the side in front of her slid open dramatically and she tumbled out from the momentum of her panic. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Rogue, ROGUE! It's okay, your safe now" Rogue focused on the man in front of her and felt her vision zoom onto the ruby quartz glasses.

"Scott? Wh-what's happening. Where are we?" As Rogue steadied her feet under herself she looked around and saw metal walls, metal floors, metal everything as far as she could see. Images of her nightmare came back unbidden and she gripped Scott's arms tightly. "Scott… what is going on?" He looked at her with a smile and nodded his head towards a shorter blonde boy who stood back slightly with a cautious look on his face. She looked him up and down and noted his tan skin and surfer body.

"You must be his brother. Hi."

"Yeah, Alex… aloha."

Rogue turned back to Scott and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yo, Summers. What are you doing up here?" Rogue jumped as Pietro zoomed past her and circled the pair. His eyes held a childish triumph, like he knew a secret that was especially important to them. Rogue's short fuze was growing shorter as Blob and Lance were coming closer; their argument reverberated around the group.

"I'm telling you the food is going to be nasty here!"

"Dude! Blob, calm down big guy. You'll get used to it." Rogue rounded on the two and shot them her best 'Shut it or die' look before turning it back onto Scott.

"You had better answer my questions now Scott or I'll take them from you." His smile faltered slightly and he released her arms.

"Have you ever noticed that when you're angry you lose your accent? It's kind of weird." He looked at the others and motioned them to follow him. "This way to the main floor, we can go over questions there." Rogue huffed but followed her fearless leader as a metal door slid open revealing a long metal hallway. She fell in step with Alex as they walked quietly down the hall. She could feel the boy giving her side glances from time to time and her nerves, which were already shot, made her temper short.

"Is there somethin' on mah face?" He seemed startled by her question and shook his head. "Then why are ya starin'?" She could see the blush form under his tan cheeks as he mumbled something and hurried ahead to talk with Scott. After a few turns they came to a giant room with a window overlooking…

"Ah… Scott… please tell me that's some kind of fancy TV." He looked at Rogue and shook his head with a smile.

"Nope, you're in space girl. Welcome." Rogue slowly walked up to the giant window and stared at the stars. The bright lights twinkled in the empty atmosphere and Rogue felt a slight awe and humility at the expansiveness. As she watched, absorbed in the simplistic beauty, Rogue could feel something stirring inside of her mind. A deep rumble of something forgotten or maybe lost was awakening inside of her. Rogue felt a panic grip her heart and she quickly turned back to Scott as Sabertooth walked into the room. He was talking with the others with a smile on his face. He seemed relaxed for some reason and it baffled Rogue.

"Scott… this isn't right. I'ah shouldn't be here. Something… something is coming." The fear and panic began to swell inside her and she fought to keep from showing it to the others. Images from her dream came back and flashed across her vision. She could see the men, the metal coffin, and the glowing man who condemned her to this. Her breath came in short gasps and the edges around her vision began to blur. As Scott ran to her, her vision went sideways as she fell to the ground. He cradled her head as he shouted her name over and over again. Rogue looked up into his concerned face as her vision swam into darkness. She licked her dry lips and tried to speak over her panic.

"S-Scott, Don't let them take me. Don't…" He shushed her as Sabertooth came over and stuck a needle in her neck, causing to her go unconscious instantly. Scott let the giant man take her from his arms as he stood. Running his hands through his hair he turned to Alex and shrugged.

"She'll come around; she above all of us needs control of her powers." Alex watched her limp form get carried to the stasis room and shrugged with his brother.

"I don't know man, let's go to Magneto. I'm sure your professor will be shocked to see ya." Scott forced a smile as they made their way to the main deck leaving the brotherhood boys to search for the canteen.

"Yeah… thrilled…"

* * *

_**One year later…**_

As she walked, the dry leaves crunched under her heavy boots. The shouts of the kids behind her, faded into the distance as she made her way to downtown Bayville. She kept her head down as she watched her scuffed toes part the fallen leaves. She had left her class late on purpose today to avoid her fellow X-men in the halls. She had dealt with them through the morning and lunch, but now was a time for her and her alone. As she walked, Rogue mentally counted the dollars and change in her backpack and smiled. She could get just one thing, nothing grand really, but one thing she has always wanted.

As she entered the outskirts of downtown she shifted her bag on her other shoulder and glanced through the store windows. Kids from school were already inside some of the café's enjoying the warm coffees and lattes. She could see Jean's red hair flounce next to Kitty and Scott. Kurt was currently in line at the counter for what Rogue could guess was his third latte. She shrugged her coat tighter around herself and tried to convince her mind that she didn't care.

_'Course you like, care. You like, want friends ya know? If you would only like, talk or something.'_

_'Ja! Rogue, ve're family now, Let us help celebrate your birthday!'_

Rogue chose to ignore them as she continued down the street towards her favorite hangout. Just off of the main stretch was a smaller coffee shop with a book store upstairs. She discovered it one day after dodging a few mutant haters. The old man behind the counter had greeted her warmly and made her the best cup of hot chocolate she had ever tasted. It became a monthly occurrence for her now, on days Logan didn't swamp them with training or when she was able to escape from Kitty and Kurt for a few hours. The tinkle of the small silver bell was a warm greeting to her ears as Rogue entered the small musty store. The owner smiled at her as he served a large cappuccino to a man hiding behind a newspaper.

"Ah! My favorite little girl, are we in for hot chocolate today?" Rogue smiled at the man as she stripped off her bag and coat.

"You know that's what I'ah want, thanks." She sat down in one of the cushy seats near the back and pulled out her trig homework. As she sat, the owner refilled the cup of the other man at least twice more before she had finished her work. She glanced up at him from time to time and he never seemed to move from the single page he was reading. Shrugging after a while she tried to ignore him and concentrate on her math. After about an hour she sighed and started to put away the last of her homework, resigned she was just too excited to concentrate. Rogue stretched with a smile before bringing her empty mug to the counter.

"Thanks for that, hit the spot just right. I'ahm off though, gotta get some shoppin' done." The old man smiled at her as he took the mug.

"Bit early for Christmas shopping isn't it?" Rogue laughed softly as she shrugged her coat back on.

"Actually, I'ahm shoppin' for mahself. It's mah birthday today." The shopkeeper clapped his hands and sang her a quick rendition of 'Happy Birthday' as she made her way towards the front of the shop. She laughed and thanked him but before she could duck back out into the fall air the man behind the newspaper cleared his throat.

"It's sad that a girl like you isn't spending this time with her friends." Some of her good mood disappeared and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's alright, I'ahm used to it." The shopkeeper put his hands on his hips and stared at the man sternly.

"Erik, you have got to learn some manners, how long have I known you now?" The man chuckled deeply and lowered the newspaper. Rogue felt her heart sink into her stomach as Magneto came into view, his blue eyes sparkling from humor.

"My good man, you have known me longer than most of my associates, so you should know by now that I do not have manners." Magneto stood, shaking out the paper before rolling it under his arm. He tipped his head to the man behind the counter before grabbing his long coat from the arm of his seat.

"Since my manners are in question however, I cannot let a young girl go shopping by herself. Would you put this on my tab please?" The man smiled and waved his hands, shooing them from his store before Rogue knew exactly what was happening. She stood on the sidewalk dumbfounded as Magneto dramatically threw his coat over his shoulders and placed a gentle hand on her back to guide her towards the shops. They were a few blocks away from the bookstore before she gathered her wits and backed away from him.

"What are ya doing?" He looked at her calmly and did the most, un-Magneto thing she had ever seen. He shrugged at her.

"I'm doing what I stated in the coffee shop, I am taking you shopping for your birthday." She shook her head incredulously before backing away slowly. This had to be some sort of trick. She glanced around, looking for signs of Gambit or Sabertooth stalking towards her. The people milling around seemed innocent enough however as they moved from store window to store window. She looked back at Magneto who patiently followed her steps with his hands in his pockets.

'_He's not wearing his helmet… maybe I'ah can call the Professor.'_

"I know what you're thinking and I would not recommend it. By the time your teammates come here, we will be long gone. I'm not here to harm you Rogue, I've told you before… I look after those I care about." Instantly Rogue's mind reminded her of a conversation long ago between a scared homesick girl and a strange villain looking man. She relaxed slightly as he stood next to her and she looked up into his clear eyes.

"I'ah never thanked ya for that night did I'ah?" He just winked at her before slipping her arm into the crook of his elbow and they continued down the sidewalk in companionable silence. They walked past a few different stores before the crowds began to thin out slightly as they made their way closer towards the college campus on the other side of the town. He watched her as they passed each store; she would glance through the window but never seemed to be interested in what was there. It wasn't until they reached one on the children's stores that Rogue's eyes widened slightly and her mouth fought to keep from smiling. Near the side of the window behind one of the loud learning child laptops was a star gazer. It was just small floor model with a copy of a few constellations but he could see the contained excitement in her eyes. He could tell Rogue was struggling to not embarrass herself in front of an enemy and something inside felt the need to comply with her need. He stopped walking just in front of the store doorway and turned to face her.

"Here is where we part ways my dear. I'm afraid I have some work to do elsewhere. Are you capable of finding your way home from here?" Rogue snorted at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'ah may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid… thank you though… for you know…" She grew quiet suddenly and Magneto just winked at her before walking past her and around the corner. He stood there for a few minutes watching the cars and people in front of him. After the third red light he carefully leaned his head around the corner to see her leaving the store with her head bowed low. He frowned when he noticed she had no shopping bag with her. He followed for a moment until she ducked behind a corner and he stopped in front of the store. Staring down at the little machine he noticed what looked like a sales tag on the side with several markdowns. He looked back towards the street where Rogue had disappeared before entering the store and flagged down a clerk.

* * *

The rest of her night, Rogue stayed closed up in her room ignoring the others. She had dashed past Kitty and Kurt in the kitchen with a flimsy excuse about not feeling well and flat out ignored everyone else. Now as she sat staring at her small cupcake with a single candle melting into the frosting she felt the loneliness of her dark room. She even missed the constant voices from the people she had absorbed over time. Her head felt empty and hallow, like a pumpkin being prepared for Halloween. She blew the candle out with a sigh and stood to stare out of her window. The sun was just setting past the gazebo setting the orange and red leaves afire with light. She shivered softly thinking about the coming winter and piles of snow she was going to have to shovel and walk through.

As her mind wandered, Rogue felt a heavy sleepiness overcome her and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Shuffling back to her bed she tossed the cupcake in the garbage can next to her bed and slid under the covers. As her eyes closed, Rogue could hear a soft voice inside her mind whispering strange words. She struggled to focus on the voice but the blackness soon overcame her and she slept deeply.

Through the night Rogue had nightmares of mazes and halls. Faces of her friends were falling before her poison touch. Images of fear and betrayal assaulted her on all sides as she mercilessly absorbed those she cared about. In her dreams she heard some pleading with her to stop, some fought back calling her ugly names. As the dreams continued the voices grew louder and angrier. They crashed and thrashed against her mind, their shouts shrill and loud against her ears. Nope that's just her alarm clock. Rogue cracked an eye open to stare at the offending technology and groaned. Slamming her hand on it to silence the noise she sat up slowly holding her head.

'_God, those we're some weird dreams.'_ She heard Kitty running back and forth trying to wake their friends and Rogue rolled over and off the bed to stagger towards her closet. She could hear Jean and Scott rushing past her room to the kitchen. She could imagine their faces alight with excitement and happiness for their lovely graduation day.

* * *

'_STOP IT_!' Rogue circled the glowing being in her mind for the hundredth time as it forced its way through her memories. The images of her friends as they surrounded her on the football field at their school, stood frozen in time. Hot tears were cascading down her face as she watched this alien being steal her most private thoughts and memories. He barely acknowledged her as she crashed against his invisible barrier. She crumbled to her knees, weakly banging her fists against the wall as she repeated over and over again,

_'I am Rogue. I am Rogue. I am Rogue.'_


End file.
